Forever in your Favour
by Lottielue1
Summary: "Here are your District 12 Tributes Margaret Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. May the odds be ever in your favour," Told in the POV of Gale and Madge but also a mixture of your other favourite characters... May the games begin!
1. Reaping Day

_This is my very first Hunger Games Story, I've been struggling to write for awhile now and I've decided to try something different in the hopes of getting myself back into it. Madge and Gale are tributes for the 74th Hunger Games... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the Characters... _

* * *

Reaping Day

The reaping for the 74th Hunger Games was only hours away and I don't know how I feel. Everyone has that chance that the white slip of paper will bare their name. I am no exception, being the Mayor's daughter doesn't excuse me from it. I sometimes wonder if my name was to be called out would the Capitol be more excited because of who I was or be horrified that someone who was only a step away from being a capitol citizen in their eyes had been reaped.

I pour the juice into the glass and place it on to the tray before heading up the stairs. My father has already left. With the reaping so close he has to be there to make sure everything is going according to plan for when the cameras start to shoot. District 12 is already the laughing nation of the capital we don't need to make ourselves look even worse. I step into my mother's darkened room and carefully lay the tray on to the side table before sitting carefully on her bed. I begin to stroke her hair listening carefully to her breathing, "Mum I've brought you some breakfast," I continue to stroke her hair as her eyes blink open.

"Madge?" I nod watching as she carefully raises, her hands reach out to me and she squeezes, we never tell her when it's reaping day but she always seems to know. My mother's health has deteriorated over the last few months and she sleeps more in a morphling inflicted world. "You're so pretty my darling Madge, so pretty" I watch her eyes glaze over as she reaches for the juice with a shaking hand taking a few tentative sips before placing it back down. I lift the plate of toast on to her lap and listen to her breathing as she cautiously eats the food placed before her. I know I don't have long before I have to leave to ready myself for the reaping, but saying goodbye to her for what could be the last time gets harder every year this year more so than ever. Aunt Maysilee entered the games at 16 and never returned and this year I have that very feeling deep in my stomach that it'll be my name that's called in a few short hours. I hear mum say something about my hair looking nice and I thank her cautiously touching my blond locks waiting till she speaks again. Her face hardens and her eyes water as she grabs for my hand once again

"Maysilee… Maysilee I – I'm sorry I d-didn't take your place, please please don't hate me." I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat and with a shaky smile I squeeze her hand back.

"I don't hate you Maria I could never hate you." I whisper softly watching as the words sink in before she leans back,

"I love you May,"

"And I love you too Mar," I mutter in return and watch as she closes her eyes looking at me for the last time before she lulls to sleep. Removing my hand from her tight grasp I lean down and press a soft kiss on to her forehead. "I love you mum," and wiping away the single tear I leave the room closing the door softly behind.

Wandering into my bedroom I quickly put on the white dress that has been laid out for me and fasten my pin, every year our house keeper would lay out my reaping outfit while I showered. I turn and look in the full length mirror and sigh. The dress is crystal white and soft to the touch. Nothing in district 12 stays white for long because of the coal dust from the mines. White symbolises new in 12 and only those from town can afford new, wearing this dress was going to make me look even more like an outsider than I already am. I pick up a pink ribbon and quickly fasten it into my hair before looking at the dress one more time. I'll admit it looks nice but it's not district 12.

I look once more before walking towards my wardrobe and pull it open. I'm not going to wear it, if I am to be reaped then I don't want people to look at me in hatred as I stand on that stage in a bright white dress. I rummage through the dresses that I have and pull out a green button down dress, running my hand over the fabric. I smile softly. I lay it on to my bed when I hear a knock at the door. I leave my room and walk down the stairs. Who'd be visiting the mayor on reaping day of all days? I shake the thought from my head as I pull open the door. Standing in front of me is my friend from school Katniss, she has a box of strawberries in her hand a tight smile on her face. I look at her and smile softly. I'm just about to turn around to get the money that would have been left on the table when I hear it. "Nice Dress," I look at the boy, no, man beside her. Gale Hawthorne was tall, dark and handsome the way his dark eyes were filled with fire and defined features of his strong face made me weak at the knees. I had admired him from far for years, the way he took up the role of being the man of the house when his father died in the mines four years ago, disappearing into the woods to collect food to keep his family alive even though he knew the risk of pouching if he was caught. But I was just the Mayors daughter and those eyes that were filled with fire were also filled with hatred as he looked at me.

"Well if I have to go to the capitol I want to look nice don't I." And just with those words I see the anger in his eyes spread on to his face.

"You won't be going, what have you got in there five pieces. I had six when I was twelve." I feel my heart beating in my chest at his words. I turn away from him trying to ignore the heaviness in my stomach, I don't even want to think how many time his names is in that bowl today. I hurry inside and pick up the money that is on the table and hand it to Katniss.

"Thanks, Good luck Madge," she says to me and I smile, "Good luck Katniss," I reply back purposely ignoring Gale. I close the door as they turn away, there was no way I was changing out of this dress now. If I walked to the reaping in another dress I can imagine the look on Gale Hawthorne's face. Shaking the image away I pick one of the strawberries out of the bowl and pop into my mouth moaning at the taste. Strawberries are the most divine things I've ever tasted, I could eat them all day. Resisting another I head up the stairs and put the dress away before sitting down and looking out of the window.

* * *

An hour to go. I straighten out my dress and slip my feet into my shoes and step out of the house. Gale's words from earlier claw my mind. _What have you got in there five pieces? I had six when I was twelve. _Five at sixteen doesn't sound a lot but Maysilee only had five when she was reaped, the odds may be more in my favour but not a hundred percent. My hand lifts to where my pin is and I hold it securely in my grasp and close my eyes before looking back at the house I grew up in, the tall chimney and grey bricks, the window sills white from being newly pained only a few days previous. The light blue curtains that hide my room, the dusty doorstep and the shiny brass knocker. I soak it all in because the uneasy feeling in my stomach from this morning has yet to subside, I want to remember where I came from.

Heading away from my house I walk towards the centre of town, I can already see children ranging from twelve to eighteen queuing at the first step. I see those at eighteen standing tall hoping that in their last year they'll get away smoothly and then there is those at twelve standing at the stand terrified that they are going to be reaped. In the distance I can see one of my only friends: Peeta, he has already had his finger pricked and is heading towards the sections for the male sixteen year olds. I look at those queuing in front me and see Katniss trying to comfort her younger sister. I remember hearing Primrose Everdeen had turned twelve in the spring, this would be her first reaping.

"Hand" blinking away my thoughts I hand the woman my finger and wince as she takes the blood and watch as my name appears on the book. She ushers me away and I head quietly over to the spot for females age sixteen. The square has already started to fill up and before I know it the doors to the justice building are being opened and I watch as my father and a few others walk out followed by the ever eccentric Effie Trinket. I shake my head amused at her bright pink wig and dress, and I thought I stood out.

I ignore her speech. She has been the District 12 escort for the last six years and her speech never changes. The video of the rebellion is shown on the screen and I look away. I can feel my hands becoming clammy and I focus on my breathing.

"Ladies first," Effie says and I smooth down my dress with shaky hands. Her hand dives into the bowl of folded slips. Not me, please don't be me please don't be me, the entire district hold their breaths as she pulls open the slip. Please don't be me, please, please ple… "Margaret Undersee." It's me. Okay Madge, you can do this keep yourself together. Now walk, two feet one in front of the other and don't fall – don't trip. This is on live TV all the other tributes will be watching the reaping if you trip they're gonna think your weak. Okay so maybe I am weak but they don't need to see how weak you are. Keep it going and ignore everyone staring at you, they stare at you all the time just keep walking. My I didn't realise how much make-up Effie actually had plastered on her face she reminds me of a clown. Great now I'm talking to myself. Brave face Madge, you are an Undersee you are Maysilee Donner's niece you can do this.

Before I even realise what's happening I'm on the stage looking out of everyone. My eyes glance to Katniss who is staring at me in horror and I offer her what I'd like to think of as a weak smile. I can hear Effie rabbiting on about something but pay little attention. I'm a tribute of District 12, I'm going to the Capitol, I'm entering the Hunger Games and I'm going to die.

"Gale Hawthorne," My eyes close as I hear the small scream. I can only guess that's one of his siblings. "_What have you got in there five pieces? I had six when I was twelve" _the words from earlier are floating through my mind. I guess it doesn't really matter if you have five or forty-five, once your name is in that bowl you're never safe.

"Here are your District 12 Tributes :Margaret Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. May the odd be forever in your favour," taking a deep breath I turn towards Gale and now for the first time do I realise how much taller he is. I guess standing on a doorstep doesn't give you a realistic measure of someone's height. I clasp my petite hand in his giant one and for the first time since he stood up on the stage I look into his eyes. Gone is the fire from earlier replaced by… nothing. His eyes are cold and hard but they show no emotion. Maybe this year District 12 will have a Victor and as I take back my hand and escorted into the justice building I can't but help think that Gale will win.

* * *

_So okay guys what do you think? Do you like the first chapter yes or no? Does it sound weird. Hardly any of my FanFic stories are in 1st person does it sound okay or is it a little strained. Reviews would be really appreciated :)_


	2. Tributes of 12

_Woo Chapter two here already. Okay guys so this chapter is in Gale's POV. I forget to mention in the first chapter that each chapter is going to alternate between Madge and Gale with scattered chapters in and around with other HG characters like: Haymitch/Effie/Hazelle/Mr Undersee/Rory/Katniss/Prim/Peeta... and whoever else. This is Gales day of the Reaping._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters._

* * *

Tributes of 12

I hate the Capitol, I hate the Hunger Games ,I just hate it all. I move silently not to awaken my brothers, after all these years of sneaking out to the woods in the morning I've become very good at it. The sun is only just beginning to rise and as I pull on my hunting boots I fear what today could bring. Today is Rory's first reaping and I know he's putting on a brave face but I see underneath it. He's just like me, brave on the outside but inside terrified. No matter what happens though he'll not be going to the Capitol. I'm bigger, stronger and I know how to survive. It'll be me that goes to those games if his name is called out. Shaking the thought away I walk out the house and look around the seam to check nobody is watching and I take off towards the woods.

I've been going into the woods for years now, it used to be something I did with my father but when he died in the mines it became a source of survival. Now nearly every other day I'm in the woods hunting game and setting snares it's kept my family alive since my dad's death. The fence sealing District 12 and the forest is in sight and as I near I listen out for the soft humming to inform me whether the fence is on. Living in District 12 has its advantages, the fence should, by law always be on to stop anyone from escaping but the fence is usually only on a couple of hours in the middle of the day. As long as I'm in there before it goes on and are out before 10 everything is fine. Some days however I spend the entire day enjoying the freedom that the woods bring. Being outside the fence would have me killed but I don't care those who know I'm out of the boarders don't really care as long as I bring them something tasty to eat.

Bending down I step through the hole in the fence and disappear into the depths of the woods, this is where I truly feel like I can be myself, I have no need to keep my mouth closed about things that displeases me. Heading east I near the first of my many snares, as I approach I see Katniss an arrow pointed at a deer. If only today wasn't reaping day. Last time we caught a deer we were able to buy Katniss's sister Prim a nanny goat, the look on her face was amazing but today is no day to be caught with a full deer on our shoulders. Looking down at my feet I see a pebble and with a sly grin I pick it up and throw it at one of the trees near the deer, it startles and flees and now the arrow that was pointed at the animal is pointed at me.

"Dammit Gale!" Katniss snaps and I just smirk.

"What where you going to do with a fully grown deer Catnip?"

"I was going to sell it to one of the Peacekeepers."

"You mad, not on reaping day you'd be caught easily." I watch her shake her head and walk up to me.

"I know but it's the first deer I've seen all year," and it's true. Deer's don't normally come so close to the boundary so when they do we take every opportunity we can and grab it. That one deer could have fed our family's for a couple of weeks and allow me to buy that doll Posy has set her little heart on.

Katniss and I walk back up to my snares and take the rabbit that had been caught. We walk in silence to the next one with Katniss shooting a few crows. The next snare holds another two rabbits and we grin. Rabbits are popular in the seam, its cheap meat but it actually tastes really good. It also sells well in town. Old Cray has a soft spot for a few healthy plump rabbits and he pays well but today is not a day to be selling to Peacekeepers.

"Gale I think we should get some strawberries for Madge and her father," I say nothing, I hate dealing with the Mayor he's a nice enough bloke but the fact he has everything angers me. People like my family and Katniss have to struggle, hunt illegally, and work to the bone so we can have something on our plates at night but the Mayor and his precious daughter are handed it on silver plates. The only positive to dealing with them is you know you're going to get a good price.

I watch from behind as Katniss gathers a selection of the best looking strawberries and places them in a clear box. It appears we're definitely paying them a visit today.

Sighing I move on and head to a few more snares and collect another rabbit and two squirrels. Impressed with how I'd done with the rabbits we make our way towards the river and quickly gut and skin the animals. Some of those in the town don't want to do the messy gutting but I don't really care. I've gutted that many rabbits in my life time I could probably do it in my sleep.

"I hate the capitol, I hate that we have to watch friends and family suffer for their entertainment. What if for one year nobody watched, if nobody watched they wouldn't have their show."

"It's not going to happen." Katniss says with a smirk on her face.

"But what if."

"Gale." I lean back on my hands and stare into the sky.

"Maybe we should run away. We could live in the woods we'd manage."

"What about our families?" the grin on her face tells me I'm amusing her.

"We'd bring them with us."

"Prim in the woods?" we share a soft laugh, "Posy in the woods. C'mon Gale be realistic." I know it's true but I don't voice it. "How many times is your name in today?" she asks.

"42, I guess the odds really aren't in my favour." I shrug putting on a grin, but deep down I'm afraid, the odds really aren't in my favour.

"27. May the odds be forever in your favour," she said in her best Effie Trinket voice causing me to laugh. I very rarely laugh anywhere but in the woods, but as the sun rose higher we quickly gather our catches and leave the woods. We head straight for the hob it's probably the only place today that'll be happy to trade. Katniss and I split the load and we head straight to Greasy Sae and we hand over two rabbits each and both crows. Before we leave I head over to another stall and I quickly swap the rabbit for some sewing thread and a needle.

Our last stop will be at the Mayor's house and it's where I allow Katniss to take the lead. She knocks on the door and we wait for a few minutes. How busy can they be in there? I'm tempted to just give up and go back when the door opens. My eyes instantly glue on to her dress. It's white, lacy and brand fucking new.

"Nice dress," I say sarcastically and I see her eyes move on to me for the first time, she looks at me and her eyes harden slightly.

"Well if I have to go to the capitol I want to look nice don't I."

"You won't be going, what have you got in there five pieces? I had six when I was twelve." I spit out, I can see Katniss glaring at me in the corner of my eye but I ignore her. This spoilt little Princess has had everything given to her since the day she was born and actually thinks she'll be going to the capitol. There are hundreds of names in that bowl and she has five measly slips, what is the chance that she's going to have her name pulled out. I hear her wish Katniss good luck and just as where about to turn I notice the gold pin on her dress. Frowning I wonder what it's supposed to mean but then I feel the pressure of cold coins slapped in to my hand and I lose interest in the meaning of the pretty gold pin.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed quiet instead of riling her up like that? She's the mayor's daughter for god's sake Gale you can't just spurt your mouth off like that." I roll my eyes as she yells at me. I've heard all of it before.

"Catnip, did you not see her dress it was brand new. She gets to wear a brand new outfit for the bloody reaping, yet Rory who's going to be entered in his first is wearing one of my hand-me-downs." I'm angry but Katniss says no more. She knows there is nothing she can say to change my mood. I walk her back to her house and then head back to my own. The Reaping is in a couple of hours and I'll have to get washed and changed in to my reaping clothes.

Stepping into my house I see my Ma brushing Posy's hair. Rory and Vic are sat on the sofa playing with an old ball.

"You've a bath ready for you and your clothes are laid out." Ma says and I nod to her and disappear into the small bathroom. I know Rory has already has his bath as I climb into the cooling water. Hot water is rare in the seam. Ma has probably being boiling the water since she got up this morning. Scrubbing away the coal dust from my arms and legs I sigh as I sit in the bath.

"Make sure you do under those nails Gale," Ma calls and I look down to my hands. Mud is buried under the nails and I sigh once more picking up the soap and scrub my nails until I can no longer see the mud. Removing the dust and mud from my body strips away Gale Hawthorne of District 12 and in its place is a semi-suitable Capitol version of Gale Hawthorne. I would not bathe for the reaping but it's my mother's wish and I'll do anything for her. The water has cooled and I step out quickly drying myself off before pulling on the clothes Ma laid out. The blue shirt is starting to tear at the bottom but it doesn't matter, if I'm not reaped then the shirt will be repaired before Rory is to wear it. If I am reaped well it doesn't matter either because I won't be wearing it again.

I walk out of bathroom and stand next to Ma as she quickly brushes my hair to sit nicely. I roll my eyes at Rory who is laughing at me but I say nothing, he's laughing I never laughed when I was so close to my first reaping.

I'm ready, Rory is ready and as a family we walk to town, Posy is still too young to understand what the reaping means, but Vic he's old enough to know now and it worries me. This year I can save Rory from being reaped but I'll never be able to keep Vic safe. I shake my head with the thoughts and I give my Ma, Posy and Vic a hug before guiding Rory in to the centre.

"Gale what are they doing?" His eyes are wide and I can see the fear has overcome his bravery from earlier.

"It's just a prick to the finger. It doesn't hurt." But I know he's scared with a quick squeeze on his shoulder. "Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise." He looks up at me nervously and I gather him into my arms. I swear down nothing will happen to him. I'll keep him safe. A place a kiss on the top of his head and watch as he nervously walks towards the woman. I follow behind and step in to line. A few kids are ahead of me but I watch Rory walk into the crowd. He looks back at me with a shaky smile and I send one back.

"Hand," I give her my hand as I watch for my brother and I quickly walk away and into the crowd for 18 year olds. I see Rory standing next to a couple of his friends and I relax slightly. As long as I can still see him everything is going to be okay. I look over to the girls section and I see Katniss.

"You okay" I mouth and she nods and asks the same. Am I okay? I don't really know but I say yes to hopefully ease her pain.

The doors of the justice building opens and I watch as the Mayor and two others walk out and then see Effie Trinket. I scoff at her outfit. God she looks ridiculous. She goes on about the rebellion and then the video plays. I look again at Rory who looks up intrigued at the short film. All 12 year olds watch it in amazement but when you get to my age it's boring and I see no need for it. The video ends and I now turn to look at the front.

"Ladies First," says Effie and I close my eyes. Not Katniss not Prim, please please please don't be them.

"Margaret Undersee." What? Undersee, the Mayor's daughter b-but her name was only in their five times. I'm in shock I look up as she slowly makes her way to the stage. I feel physically sick. It was me that said she wouldn't be going.

"_Well if I have to go to the capitol I want to look nice don't I."_ Those words float in to my mind as I look up at her. Well she does look nice. The guilt in my stomach is immense though, I'm going to watch the Mayor's daughter die and there is nothing I can do because she's too pure to be a killer. I shake my head and tare my eyes away from Madge, I can already feel the shock that's surrounded the district, out of all the people Madge Undersee was obviously the safest person and now she was reaped.

"Now for the boys." Oh god please don't let it be Rory please don't let it be my baby brother.

"Gale Hawthorne," Don't puke don't puke I tell myself as I walk towards the stage. In the back ground I can hear Posy screaming my name but I try to show it doesn't bother me. I'm going to the Hunger Games. Back straight don't let them see how effected you are. Climbing the steps I feel like my knees are going to buckle under my weight but my face stays strong. I refuse to show any emotion as I stand on the stage and look down at Rory. He has tears streaming down his face but he refuses to cry out loud but I can see the pain in his eyes. I quickly glance to Katniss and her eyes are wide and I can see she's trying to stay strong.

"Here are your District 12 Tributes Margaret Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. May the odds be forever in your favour,"

I know the process like the back of my hand and I turn to Undersee and realise how little she is. My hand practically swallows her much smaller one. We shake and then I feel the hands of a Peacekeeper dragging me back into the Justice building. It's time to say goodbye.

The door in front of me is slammed shut and I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair. Sure I can kill, gut and skin animals but I'm not a killer. How do you kill a human? Suddenly the door is slammed open and Posy runs into the room and clings to my leg. I bend down and lift her up to me and bury my face in my sweet baby sister's hair.

"Shh Gale it's going to be okay," she says and I nearly break down.

"Pose don't forget me okay. Don't forget who I am." She frowns but nods. "I love you Pose, love you so much."

"Love you too Galey." As soon as I place her on ground I wrap Vic in my arms. I see the tear stains on his cheeks and my heartbreaks.

"You stay strong yeah. You're going to be just fine. Make sure you play with Posy and help Ma out." He nods and buries his face into my chest. With one swift move I lift him higher and cling on to him. His shoulders are shaking and I hug him tighter.

"Y-you have to t-try and win Gale you just have too." His desperate plea makes me choke on my words and I nod because I'll do anything for my littlest brother.

"Love you Vic."

"Love you too Gale," and just like that he steps backwards and now Rory is in front of me and he's trying to be strong.

"You're the man of the house now Rory." I see his eyes widen in fear. I never got around to teaching him to hunt and now I wish I had.

Gale I- I can't I…"

"Yes you can, Katniss will teach you to hunt. I love you Rory make me proud."

He nods. "Just come home Gale. I love you." I nod and look up to my Mother's eyes and I can see how hard it is for her. She wraps her arms around me and I just melt into her embrace. Nothing is as good as a hug from your mother.

"I- I'm sorry Ma."

"Shh sweetheart I love you and I'm so proud of you. You're going to be okay, I know you sweetie I know what you can do." I nod and suck in my breath and bury my face in her hair. "No matter what happens in those games Gale you'll always be my baby and I'll always love you, no matter what you do I'll always love you."

"I love you too Ma, I'll do it for you. I'll come home." Because I know if I don't then they'll all die without me. Pulling away I press a kiss to her forehead and watch as they are pulled away from me all crying out that they love me. It's only when the door is slammed shut do I hear Posy sob and Vic and Rory cry.

No matter what happens I have to come out, I have a family that needs me. The door opens again and Katniss sprints in and dives into my arms.

"Gale you can win this. You can hunt and make snares. Find water. Show them how strong you are. Get a weapon if you have too. Don't let the Capitol win."

"Look after them Catnip, please." She nods but I don't let her speak. "Teach Rory to shoot, make snares. If- if I don't come back look out for them please."

"You know I will Gale you know I will." And before I can say anything else she pulled away from me and the door shuts. I wish I had let her get that deer. The money from that one animal could have saved our families.

The door opens once more and Thom walks in. He's standing tall but he's in disbelief. We hug and I don't care how soft we look because this is one of my best mates, we've grown up with one another from being kids.

"How dare you leave me to go into the mines on my own." He says trying to act cross but his eyes show the opposite. I allow a small smile because only Thom could make me smile at a time like this. But now I think about it he's right. If I die then I'll definitely not be going but if I live I'll have a life of luxury and never need to work in the pits.

"Wanna swap?" I joke and he laughs breathlessly.

"Nar I think you've a better chance."

"Look after them for me Thom, I've asked Katniss to but…"

"You don't need to ask, your family are going to be just fine. I'll pop into see your Ma, I'll play with the boys and I'll even let Posy have a piggy back ride, but if you die I'm still not naming my kid Gale." I have to laugh. Years ago I tried to persuade a drunk Thom to name his first born son after me. He never did agree to it.

The door opens and there is no need for a goodbye because in his eyes he knows I'm coming back and I know no matter what happens I have to come back. The door shuts and I know nobody else is going to visit and I sit down on the sofa and run my hands through my hair. I'm going to the Hunger Games, I'm going to be thrown into an arena with 23 other kids and I'm expected to kill them. I'm a district 12 tribute.

* * *

_So what do you think. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that Thom is the comedy relief in Gale's life. _

_Hopefully I did Gale okay. _

_Please review :)_


	3. Loving Advice

_Chapter 3 is now up guys... This one is Madge's POV _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Game or any of the characters._

* * *

Loving Advice 

All my life I've watched as people were dragged into the Justice Building to say there final goodbyes but now as I stand in the empty room do I feel very lonely. Mum won't be here to say goodbye, bed ridden and induced in a Morphling inflicted world I'll be half way to the capitol when she awakens. The knowledge that she's not coming saddens me slightly, the last words my mother ever said was I love you May not I love you Madge but May. It's foolish to feel jealous of my dead Aunt but she's not even here and it feel like my Mum loves her more than she loves me. Shaking away that thought I watch as the door opens and my father walks in. He's paler than I've ever seen him and his eye, his eyes are so sad almost broken. He's lost his wife to the Capitol and now he's going to lose me.

My father has always been the strongest man I've ever met but standing here and looking into those broken eyes I can feel my eyes begin to tear. "D-addy" and his arms are wrapped around my shaking shoulders.

"Madge hunny, listen to me and listen well. You are quick run away from the Cornucopia find water and shelter. Stay hidden sweetheart and listen to everything that Haymitch has to say." Haymitch? The man is the local drunk, there has never been another victor since he was crowned twenty-four years ago but then, he did win a tournament against 47 other tributes he must surely know what he's talking about.

"I can't fight?" What chance do I have of winning this game when I've never picked up a weapon other than a bread knife? Hell I've a scar on my finger from when I cut myself with that!

"You'll learn to fight sweetheart, you'll get three days try everything never look over the survival skills even the ones that don't seem important. Learn as much about them as you can, they'll save your life." I nod my head. What more can I do, my dad is giving me advice about something he's never entered but yet I feel like he knows exactly what he's talking about. "I wish there was something I could do to get you out of this."

I close my eyes and bury them into his shoulder, he and I both know that if I don't go another would take my place. The reaping is a continuous cycle if I died before the games they'd bring in another. Pulling away from my father's arms I look up at his face soaking every little detail I can.

"Mum?" Dad shakes his head softly.

"I'll tell her tonight,"

"Okay." It's a conversation I don't want to hear and one I never wanted my mother to go through.

"I love you sweetheart, nothing is going to change that no matter how many you kill in that arena." I doubt I'll kill any probably get killed before I even get the chance but I choose to keep that to myself. "Train well and listen hard you can do this, you can come." I nod my head because it's what he wants to see. My thoughts suddenly go to Gale's family without him they'll not survive the winter.

"Daddy look after Gale's family make sure they don't starve please," the confusion is evident in his eyes. "Please." He nods his head, my father is a good man is fair and kind I know he'll look after them no matter what the outcome is.

The door opens and my father is dragged out, he cries he loves me and I say the same and the door shuts keeping away my father for the last time. I take a few deep breaths to keep my emotions in bay before I sit down, there was no point looking at the door now.

When the door opens I'm surprised I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to say goodbye to me now but when I see who it is behind the door my heart aches. Peeta my only true friend. We've been friends since we were little. His blue eyes no longer shine with happiness. There is a hardness to them and for a peculiar reason I don't think they suit him.

I run to him and bury my face into his shoulder. The familiar smell of warm bread assaults my senses and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you for coming to say goodbye." I whisper quietly I feel his head shaking and he pulls my face up to see him.

"Why wouldn't I come to say goodbye to my best friend." I smile weakly and the tears form in my eyes once more. A soft thumb wipes away the tear that has escaped. "Madge don't underestimate your abilities, in your interview talk about the things the capitol will want to hear. They'll want to know about your father being the Mayor. Say it's a privilege to be in the games representing your district. Tell them how amazing you think they all look, discredit your own appearance to make them feel better about themselves. Allow them to think of you as one of them. Ignore what you think we'll think back home it's a game and in a game you sometimes need to cheat. In the arena run and find water, don't go into the cornucopia get as far as way as possible. Do not light a fire. Can you climb a tree?" Confused at his meaning I nod. "If there is trees climb them as high as you can and hide. You can do this I know you can do this." Peeta has always been one for words and I nod grateful for the interview tips. If he was going into the games he would astound them with his good grace and ability to charm anything. That boy could take candy from a child and make it laugh while doing so.

"Thank you so much," grateful isn't even the word, his advice has helped me in more ways than one. He's right about avoiding the Cornucopia though, most of the tributes from 12 that enter it get killed in seconds, so I'm best off running away.

"Peeta tell Katniss how you feel." His eyes widen and he shakes his head. The boy that can give Hunger Games advice can't even admit his feelings to a girl. So okay Katniss isn't the easiest person to confront but she's still a girl. "Sit next to her in the games, she's going to lose Gale don't let her become solitude.

"Okay, for you I will." I nod and smile.

"Thank you for everything," I finally say and his smile is tight and forced but it's still a smile and as the door opens once more and I feel his hand squeeze mine and another of my loved ones is pulled away from me.

For the third time the door opens and I'm in a whirl of braids as I feel Katniss cling on to me. My only other friend to Peeta. Katniss is a lost soul bitter, angry and afraid but her heart is strong and I know she's going to be okay.

"Thought you'd be with Gale?"

"Just left but I – I had to come see you." We've spoken very little in our time as friends and her actually coming to say goodbye is something I didn't expect but forever grateful of.

"Thank you. Katniss continue to bring strawberries for my father please." She nods quickly and I hug her tighter.

"Madge you listen to me, run as fast as you can. You're the fastest runner in our year, obstacle courses have never fazed you. I want you to run and do whatever you can to stay alive. Don't worry about getting a weapon ok. The more people that die means there'll be more weapons available. Don't let them think you're weak."

"I will, thank you. Everyone has been giving me advice b-but Katniss I won't win." No matter what people say to me I won't win this, not when people like Gale who has an entire family to look after could.

"Don't say that!" she snaps and it's the first time I've ever heard her voice be raised. "You have a good chance, don't underestimate yourself. You're are so pretty and so lovely the Capitol will love you you're sure to get sponsors. Show them how tough you really are." I nod my head and smile softly at her. Gale Hawthorne is going into the Hunger Games and his best friend is telling me to not give up on myself.

"Katniss I ask of you one more thing."

"Anything."

"Look after Peeta Mellark for me," here I am going to my death and I'm playing match maker. If it wasn't such a horrid occasion I'd have laughed.

"Okay," she's uncertain of why but Katniss always keeps to her word and it helps me cope.

"Look I don't have long, listen to the advice everyone has given you and stay strong don't let them win. Can you do something for me?" I nod my head this time it's my turn to listen. "Help Gale. Yes he's strong and handsome but he doesn't have the most appealing of personalities,"

"Don't worry I will," and I will because this year District 12 will have a Victor. The door is opened and I hold her tightly and I whisper goodbye into her ear and she says the same in return. With Katniss there is no point keeping it hidden the two of us know what's going to happen.

A Peacekeeper leads me out of the room and into the car that'll drive us to the train station. I see Gale climb inside and Effie rambles about the Capitol but I pay her little attention. This could be the last time I ever see my home, I gaze at 12 as the car powers through, it'll only take 5 minutes and I blink back the tears. That train leads us to our fate at the hands of the Capitol. Wincing at the thought of the stylists plucking, waxing and threading away my hair I climb out of the car. The people of Town and Seam have gathered in the station to say their very own goodbyes. Gale looks to be paler than before, I guess he's not fond of car journeys. I small smile spreads on to my face and I wave to the people. My eyes catch the hardened ones of the Peeta and my smile tightens and then I'm pushed on to the train.

My eyes instantly gaze around the room in amazement. Effie is going on about how fabulous everything is but I barely register what she is saying. My eyes linger on the number 12 situated above the doorway. I'd been in Capitol trains before but I have to admit the trains used to transport the tributes where far more extravagant. It seems even district 12 is showered with the same as all the others.

"Gale your room is this one and Madge this one. Dinner will be served at 6 and then afterwards we'll watch the reaping."

"Thank you Effie," the escort beams at me, and goes on about lovely manners before she leaves the room I hear her mumbling about something to do with Haymitch, smirking I shake my head. He's probably drunk already after all it is 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

The lumbering figure of Gale Hawthorne moves away from beside me and heads towards his room. He has yet to say anything to me, normally I wouldn't be bothered but in the next three weeks I'm most likely going to be dead. I would like, in the last few weeks of my life someone to talk to but maybe Gale isn't the one. The door of his room has already shut and I'm now standing here looking like a fool. Leaving the comfort of the dining room I walk to where Effie had told me my room was. As soon as the door is opened I'm amazed, a huge king size bed with burgundy covers made of pure silk. A mahogany dressing table and wardrobe. A wardrobe that is full of clothes, my hands skims over the orange dress and I smile giddily. I love dresses always have done but the dresses in these wardrobes are a child's dream. I close the wardrobe and head other to another door. Pushing it open I stare at the shower in need. Stripping out of my clothes I fiddle with multi-coloured dials, each one means something, red is hot, blue is cold, green means relaxing and yellow means the power of the water. Adjusting them to my taste I step into the shower and sigh, the green dial possibly the greatest creation in Panem. My hands grab the bottle of grape shampoo and lathers it into my hair. I wash down my body with strawberry body wash before I step out. The gush of warm air dries me instantly and I step back into my room naked. I finger the fabrics of a few other dresses before I pick out the sunset orange I came across earlier. Slipping it over my shoulders I smile at my reflection, the bottom of the dress hugs my thighs and the top is baggy with the sleeves stopping mid arm. Katniss had said I was pretty and I should use that to my advantage to get me sponsors. But then Peeta told me to discredit my own appearance. Maybe I could do both at the same time.

A knock on the door informs me it's time for dinner and with one last look in the mirror I step out of the room straight into a toned chest. Looking up I stare into the grey eyes of Gale and smile shyly.

"Sorry," I say and step back smoothing down the dress before walking to dinner. Looking over my shoulder I see his eyes checking me out before they stop on my legs. What is it with boys and their hormones?

"You coming to dinner or you just gonna stand there?" I finally snap and his eyes lift up to mine. Is Gale Hawthorne blushing, the pink in his cheeks wasn't there before and while he is trying to rid himself of being caught I quickly check him out. It's odd to see him in anything that isn't green. He's got on a pair of black slacks and a tight black top, I was right about a toned chest the guy is hot and the Capitol are going to lap him up. I never knew he had such nice arms, tanned and strong. I wonder what it'd be like to lay in those arms. Shaking my head from the thoughts of his arms and my bed the two of us quietly walk into the room. The table is piled high with food and Effie is already sat gracefully waiting for our arrival.

"Haymitch will not be joining us for tea. You'll probably see him tomorrow." I hold back my grin and sit down quietly. Gale seems to be annoyed that our mentor is missing but I wasn't expecting anything else. I look at Effie and can't help but think her wig looks a little off centred, I decide not to say anything I think she's a very proud woman.

I continue to watch our escort as she watches Gale eat. I can understand the look of disgust on her face but yet she should know that a boy from the seam who has to ration every little bit of food he has would force it down. Before Effie can express her discuss I gently nudge him in the arm and point to the fork. He seems to understand as he picks up the fork and begins to use that. I watch as Effie relaxes before turning to me.

"So Madge darling tell me something about yourself."

"Well I'm 16 years old, I live in the town and I'm the Mayors daughter." What else do you say? My life isn't that interesting.

"The mayor's daughter?" she gasps. "What an honour it must be for your father. He must be so proud." I catch Gale's eye and he rolls his eyes at me and I smile he obviously finds Effie rather annoying.

"So Gale what about you?"

"I'm 18, from seam," is all he says. Effie looks a little taken back but I expected nothing less from him.

"Any siblings?" she asks us both.

"No,"

"Three, two younger brothers and a younger sister," he says nothing else. The pain in his eyes is evident and even Effie seems to see it as she asks nothing more. We finish our meal in silent and head over to the living room to watch the reaping. Gale sits on the opposite ends of the sofa and the TV switches on.

Glimmer is stunning, it's the only word to describe her. She volunteers very quickly and bounces up on to the stage in a very tight dress. Rolling my eyes at the image, why do you have to flaunt yourself so quickly, she's going to get noticed when she enters the capitol. The boy Marvel is tall and slim, he however has nothing on Gale with size. But you're never to under estimate the careers they've been training since they were 12.

District two is up next and Clove a rather small girl but there is this dangerous sadistic look in her eyes that makes me instantly fear her, probably a year or so younger than me though. It looks like the girl from 2 has something to prove. Cato is huge and dangerous. He practically lept on to the stage, never in all my years of watching the reaping have I seen someone so excited to be part of the games. He's obviously going to be a favourite to win.

The girl from district three is remarkably tall but yet very young looking. No older than 13 or 14 I'd say. The boy is shorter than her but slightly bulkier, I'd say they're of similar age.

Marina is the girl of District four, probably as tall as the girl from one and around my age. Again another to keep an hour on. I gasp when the little boy stands on the stage. I'd always thought District four was a careers city. Why would a 12 year old be entering the games?

"He won't win." Gale mutters.

"District four are careers, the youngest victor ever is Finnick Odair he's from four." Gale doesn't reply but it appears he has listened to what I've said. He may be young and small but the boy from 2 could still be dangerous.

The girl from five is very slim, the boy from two could snap her like a twig. I find her features are very fox like and she looks a year or so younger than I. The boy from five was a similar age to the fox faced girl. With darker skin hair and eyes. Leaning forward to have a closer look it appears as though he's shaking.

Girl from six is tiny I mean even I'd tower over her, I'm not sure how old she is though, 15 or up I'd say. I hate to say it but she's someone you'd forget about unlike the girl from one or five. Probably won't last very long. Jason the male tribute doesn't seem too bad. Not overly tall and but quite cute in a boyish way. He may do quite well.

Other than being really small the girl from 7 doesn't worry me too much both her and the boy seem to be my age. Over half way and I'm beginning to question how well I could do. I thought I would be dead as soon as my name was called but now I think I have a decent enough chance of staying alive for a fair amount of days as long as I avoid the careers.

Girl from eight is taller than me but obviously a lot younger probably only 13 or 14. But there is something in her eyes, maybe she is to be watched. What is it with the younger looking tributes being tall? The boy from 8 is easily six foot tall but not very old. I lean back into the sofa as Effie mentions there being quite a few young ones in the games this year. She mentions that only Cato, Gale and a boy from 10 and 11 are 18.

I look over to Gale and his eyes are raised and he looks deep in thought. Maybe he thinks the tributes aren't as bad as he was expecting. The careers are always dangerous but Gale has a really good chance of winning this.

Another young girl is reaped in 9 with the name Demetria. Red hair, freckles and rather cute probably won't last very long but the Capitol people might just like her. The boy is smaller than his partner and but probably the same age.

A pretty girl from 10 is reaped, she looks to be a similar build to me in weight and height and probably the same age as well. So far my most sizeable component. The boy from 10 seems to be suffering with a bad leg but he's tall and has a good size to him. District 10 is known for livestock so he's obviously strong, probably not career strong but a lot stronger than me.

11 is next and that means only one more before us. The escort with a really strange green wig calls out the name Rue and I gasp in horror as a small 12 year old girls steps on the stage. Even the escort seems to be a little surprised at the girl and even asks if anyone would like to volunteer. I feel my eyes tear up when no one steps forward. She's the smalls tribute in the games. It's almost comical when the escort calls out Thresh, he stands on the stage and towers over the petite girl. He's easily over six foot and as big if not bigger than Gale and Cato. I wonder if Cato is looking at this thinking he's going to be a threat. Maybe Thresh will join with careers, I doubt they'll say no.

It's us now, I watch as I walk carefully to the stand I can almost tell that I'm talking to myself but as I focus on the people of 12 they all seem to be shocked that I've been picked. The camera sweeps past Gale who's eyes are wide and in shock. When Gale's name is called the friend besides him close his eyes. Gale's jaw is locked and his eyes are hard and then the cry of his name brings tears to my eyes. In the background you can see the image of his sister crying out to him.

"Who knew you were so tall," I mutter and for the first time since the reaping I see him smile.

"Didn't know you were so short Undersee." Great the first words he's said to me so far but it's something I guess

"Effie? Are the other tributes on the train?"

"Of course not Madge dear each district has their own train. If we were to stop at ever district on the way we'd take a few days to get to the capitol."

"Okay."

"Now we have a busy day tomorrow I think it's time we all go to bed. Yes?" nodding I say goodnight and head to my room. Discarding my dress I grab hold of a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt and wander into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I'm all ready I climb into bed and switch of the lights. I had hoped sleep would great me quickly but it hasn't and now, hours later I'm still awake. Looking over to the alarm clock i read the number "2:24" great I've been in bed for three hours and haven't slept a wink. I'm tempted to get up and go for a walk but we haven't been breached on what we are and aren't allowed to do on this train. I already feel like a prisoner and I haven't even reached the Capitol yet. Sitting up I beat my pillow into a more comfortable position and lean back closing my eyes. The bed is comfy but it's not my bed. I sit up once more when I hear movement outside my door. Does the Capitol test you when you're on the train by sending in someone who can fight? A creature that kills. What if, what if I die before the Capitol? Wait do monsters knock at your door. You idiot, of course it's not going to be a monster, why would the Capitol put a monster on a train but then again why would they not put a monster on the door. There is a small knocking again and then silence.

Who'd be knocking at the time of day? Must be important if it is. I hurry to the door and with a pull I open it. I'm surprised to see Gale Hawthorne in a pair of white shorts and blue top standing awkwardly.

* * *

_I can really imagine Madge's loved ones trying to give her advice. You don't really hear much about most of the tributes other than Clove/Cato/Glimmer/Marvel/Foxface/Rue and Thresh so each of the tribute's descriptions have come from the Internet. I was surprised to learn there was so many young ones. _

_Next up Gale's POV...  
Please review_


	4. Meeting Haymitch

_Chapter 4 is finally up. This chapter was kind of hard to write, I wasn't sure how to get what I wanted down on to the page. I hope it's okay though. Gale's POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. _

* * *

Meeting Haymitch

"Now we have a busy day tomorrow I think it's time we all go to bed. Yes?" Says Effie. Standing up I leave the room without a word. It's been a shit day and I just need to get away and think about everything. Still not used to the huge bed I sit on the edge and stare at the ceiling. A few hours ago I was in the woods with Katniss hunting and now I'm on a train heading to the capitol. Nothing will ever be the same anymore. If I come back a Victor I'll have a house in Victor's Village where my family can move into, we'll never have to starve again but if I don't win I'll have left my family behind to suffer once more. Loosing isn't an option, and after watching the reaping I feel more confident, there is only a handful of people I should be wary of, those from one, two and four and the boy from eleven. I have a better chance than I thought but the problem still remains; can I actually kill a human.

With a groan I rub my hands over my eyes and step into the bathroom for a quick pee and to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I sigh, Zachariah Lewis was our tribute last year died quick with a spear straight through his stomach. I don't think he lasted a full five minutes. Was I going to go out that way or would I die slowly, painfully? Shaking the thoughts from my head I throw my clothes on the floor and look down, each rib noticeable through my skin, the proof that my huge size was all it was. Turning away from the mirror and kicking the clothes to the side I rummage through the draws. It's ridiculous how many clothes they give us, it was like they knew it was going to be my name pulled. I've always said the reaping was rigged maybe I'm right. A pair of white shorts and a blue top quickly cover my body as I slide into bed. If there was anything I wasn't going to miss from my old life it's my bed. At six foot my feet hang over the edge and turning is a bit of a problem, but with three younger children to cater for the pleasure of a bed fitting me was not possible.

But this bed, this bed is huge my arms spread out still lay on the mattress and my toes don't hang off the end. Even though I fit perfectly I can't sleep, whether its nerves or the feeling of homesick I don't know. Maybe it's guilt, after all here I am for the next two weeks not having to worry about where my next meal is coming from or if I'm going to get caught poaching, while my family back home are starving. I'll be entering the games with a fully stomach. Thinking about them won't help me sleep and tomorrow we're entering the Capitol for the first time, god only knows what they're going to do with me. I heard they like to remove hair, I'll be pissed if I have no hair.

Minutes tick by, looking at the clock I hold back a groan three hours have passed and I'm still unable to fall asleep. Maybe it's too quiet. Rory snores, maybe after all the years of hearing everything through slim walls I'm unable to sleep in quiet. The train speeds down the track and I sigh, leaning on my elbows I look around my darkened room before coming to a decision. Sitting here wide awake wasn't going to help me. I push myself out of the bed and step towards my door. I'm about to re-enter the living room when I hear a voice in Undersee's room. Leaning closer to the door I hear nothing. Shaking my head I knock on the door. Why am I doing this, before we were thrown on this stupid train ride I never spoke to Undersee unless we were selling strawberries? I knock again. What's taking her so long to open the damn door? I finally hear movement and it's not long before the door opens and she's stood in front of me. I watch as her eyes look me up and down before looking at my first confused.

"Can I help you?" she asks and the feeling in my face heats. Well done man, knock on her door and then realise you had no real reason for doing so.

"I- can I come in?" she nods slightly and I follow her inside. Her room is exactly the same but the colours are different. She sits on the bed and looks up at me. Taking it as a sign to join her I sit carefully next to her keeping a distance between our bodies. I've never been one for words, I hate being in a situation where there is an awkward silence and it suffocates the air making it even harder to think of anything of importance to say. What would you say, here we are on this train being rushed to our deaths.

"I'm not looking forward to meeting the stylists." Her words, thankfully are ones I can relate too. I've seen what they've done to ex tributes. Once minute their coated in coal dust the next they shine like the stars.

"Is it foolish to fear the pain they're going to inflict upon us more than actually being in the arena where you could be stabbed, punctured, burnt or even mutilated by an animal."

"Yes," I grunt. I've never really thought much on the whole getting ready for the ceremony other than the kids looking more groomed than when they left. She has the advantage here. She may actually know what they'll do to us to get us well groomed.

"I thought so," I hear her mumble. "What did you think to the tributes?" she's actually looking at me now. Her eyes pierce mine and it's like she's craving for something to take her mind of what's really happened. That's probably what it is, we've never been friends, I doubt in the next two weeks we will be friends but being hostile towards one another will not help us.

"Some to keep an eye on but others not so important." In the corner of my eye I see her nod.

"The boys from one, two and eleven seem like they have a good chance."

"Hmm"

"But then so do you, you're not much smaller than the boy from eleven and your bigger than one and two you can win this," her voice is soft and a pang in my heart tells me she's right. I do have a chance of winning this but the thoughts from earlier come back. Can I actually kill a human? She obviously seems to think so if she's thinks I can win this.

"I'm not a killer!" the words come out harsher then I intended and she flinches beside me.

"Just because you can't kill now doesn't mean it'll be the same in the arena. Reality no longer exists in there, it's only when you get out do you realise." What? Only when you leave do you realise? Realise what?

"I hope you win,"

"Why?"

"Because you have a family that needs you back home. A group of people that rely on you. It's about time someone from District 12 wins."

"Don't give up on yourself, you have a chance like all of us."

"A slim chance,"

"But still a chance," she smiles nervously up at me and I give her one in return. Madge Undersee has surprised me. Maybe I was wrong about the Mayor's daughter. Maybe she's not the stuck up town bitch I always thought she was.

"Gale are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Me too," she whispers. "You ever met Haymitch before?" I shake my head, Haymitch Abernathy District 12's only victor in the last 24 years, won his games in the last quarter quell. But now he's more famously known as the district drunk. Spends all his money on alcohol and lives alone in Victors Village only leaving his home to go to the train station to restock his supplies and the yearly trip to the Capitol. In all the games that I've seen, I've yet to see 12 do very well. Maybe it's because we're weaker and under malnourished or maybe it has something to do with Haymitch spending the entire journey pissed out of his brain and not helping his tributes.

"Dad told me to listen to him," It's not what I was expecting her to say but I'm intrigued my hour consisted of a hard goodbye and some advice. But it seems that in her hour she was given advice too.

"I know he won his games but what good will he be now. He's spent the last 20 years drunk, watched as 46 of us have been pulled away from our families and killed. He's one of the older Victors around."

"Maybe he'll surprise us." But I'm not expecting any surprises and by the look on her face, she isn't either. We sit like this for another few minutes before I get up and leave attempting to get as much sleep as I can. Tomorrow is going to be a horrible day.

Sleep come to me quickly and I awaken to abrupt knocking on the outside of my door. It takes a minute to work out where I am but then I hear Effie's voice. "Up up up! It's going to be a big big big day." Groaning I push my head into the pillow. Before peering at the alarm clock: 6:45, groaning I push my way out of bed, I've had around 4 hours sleep and eyes are heavy. Tumbling into the bathroom I set the heat on high and step into the shower. The water burns my skin but I don't step out, my skin reddens under the water and I feel the stress of yesterday ease away as I apply more pressure on the green button. Definitely could get used to these showers though. If I win these games then every house in 12 will have one of these. Stepping out I rub a towel through my hair and pull on a pair of pants and shirt before stepping out of my room. As I enter I see Madge and Effie already seated. I take my place next to Madge and reach to grab the toast before Madge catches my eye.

"Haymitch is joining us," I nod, and place my hands in my lap. The door opens and he walks in, I stare at him, his hair is unclean and clothes crumpled. He seems to be holding something but I can't see what. He takes a seat at the end of the table and looks up. His eyes stop on Madge and they widen. Have they met one another before? I look to Madge for an answer but she's staring at him with a hard look in her eyes. One I never expected to see.

"Maysilee." He says quietly looking at her as though he's been hit hard.

"No I'm Madge… Madge Undersee." She says nervously, she extends her hand but he just continues to stare at her and she takes it back.

"How old are you?"

I look to Effie but even she seems confused with the interaction between them, I see Madge swallow before she speaks, I think she's nervous.

"I'm 16," Haymitch says nothing but nods. His eyes stay on her a little longer before looking on to me.

"What's you name boy?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Age?"

"18." He nods before grabbing a piece of toast and eyeing us both up. Effie seems to be watching Haymitch curiously, like she's not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Stand up," he suddenly says and it takes a minute for me to realise he was talking to me. I raise my brow but stand nether the less. He seems to be eyeing me up, and I feel uncomfortable under his gaze but I keep my mouth closed.

He looks at me curiously and then stands lifting a place mat and hanging it on a wall before handing me a knife. "Throw it," he tells me and I look back to Madge but she's smiling. I let my eyes slide on to Effie and I hold in my laugh. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. I shrug and hold the knife in my hand. Throwing knives was nothing new to me. Before I met Katniss my knife was my way of getting game. My fingers clasp around the base of the knife and I throw it into the place mat. It hits dead centre and has even pierced the wall.

"Strength, aim and handsome. Looks like I may a have winner this year," he chuckles and I sit back down. Madge is beaming happily congratulating me.

"Maysilee, stand up."

"Her name is Madge," I say directly at him and he seems to have realised his mistake as he shakes his head but doesn't apologise. Who is this Maysilee he keeps speaking of?

Madge stands and I watch as Haymitch walks or well stumbles around her, before he walks over to the knife in the wall and pulls it out before handing it to Madge. She stares up at him in horror.

"I've never thrown a knife before." She says quickly.

"Throw it princess. I need to see what I've got here." Madge nods and throws the knife it hits the place mat in the bottom corner before it falls out. She sighs dejectedly and goes to sit back down but Haymitch's hand grabs hold of her wrist.

"I didn't say you could sit down. Get the knife and throw it again."

"What's the point?"

"What's the point? In two weeks' time you'll be entering the arena where you'll face 23 other tributes who can kill you. Do you want to die?" She shakes her head biting her lip. It's obvious his words have hit her hard and I can see her eyes tearing up. "Now throw it again." She walks to the knife and picks it off the floor before standing back where she started.

She hesitates. "Girl if you want to die then sit your arse down, you might be pretty but that will mean nothing if you can't fight. The careers will tear you apart, they like to pick off the littlest, the weakest, the useless…" The knife sails through the air and hits the centre of the place mat and lodges itself into the wall.

"I'm not weak, I'm not useless and just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't stand a chance." She snaps and I'm taken back at her anger and her aggression.

"Get you worked up and you come alive sweetheart. Your stronger than you think," is all he says and he sits back down. Madge seems to have calmed down and sits quietly beside me obviously embarrassed by her outburst.

"We've got some spunk this year," he chuckled and bites into another piece of toast. "But boy you need to learn to smile." At his words I feel myself frown.

"So how do we win this." I say coldly.

"Where here, where here" Effie chimes and stands excitedly. Madge follows her and looks out the window. I stretch my neck and I'm amazed but I refuse to show it. Madge waves at the people in crowds flooding the station and I'm instantly repulsed. These people are so excited to watch innocent people die. We've been taken away from our loved ones, forced to kill or be killed for what? For their entertainment. These people make me sick.

"Gale c'mon." I shake my head angrily and I look away from Madge.

"You want to know how to win?" His words catch my attention and I look at him. "You get people to like you. Being liked means you get sponsors, a bit of food, some medicine or even a match can be the difference between life and death and boy you don't get that if you don't have sponsors and you need to be liked to have sponsors." He looks up to Madge who's waving and smiling.

"I'd watch her if I was you, she knows what she's doing." And I look over to her and suddenly realise that the games have just begun.

* * *

_So what do you think?  
_

_Please Review._


	5. Girl on Fire

_I'm slowly coming to terms with how I want the story to go, the only thing I haven't decided is who Haymitch is going to favour in the games and how exactly the games are going to go. I don't know if I want Gale to be the "Mockingjay" or Madge. _

_Anyway hope you like the chapter... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. _

* * *

Girl on Fire

I glance at Gale, his posture is strained and his fist are curled. His whole domineer screams I hate you but I'll admit this, his poker face is superb. He shows no emotion as the crowd screams his name or when the girls try to touch him. Effie leads the way and as soon as we leave the hustle and bustle behind we are shoved into a car.

"Don't you just love the Capitol..." Effie gushes, ignoring the rest of what she is saying I glance upwards and in the front I see Haymitch taking a drink out of his flask and shake his head at Effie's words.

"Now listen you two, in the next few minutes you'll be facing your prep teams. They will pluck, wax, clean and colour you to hell. Don't argue with them and allow them to do whatever they want to do. As soon as they are finished you'll be sent into a room where you meet your stylist. Madge yours is Cinna, Gale yours is Portia. Like before don't argue. Once you are dressed you'll be transferred to the tribute parade." Said Haymitch. Nodding my head I lean back into the seat and smooth down my dress before closing my eyes. The tributes are dressed to represent their districts. District one is luxury items, District four is the fishing district and District 2 is masonry but District 12 is coal mining. Every year we're dressed up as coal miners with stupid hard hats and overalls covered in dust, however I'd rather be dressed as a coal miner then appear on the stage naked. They did that one year, just covered them in coal dust. God I hope they don't do that this year.

Effie opens the door and were ushered out and before I even have time to say goodbye to Haymitch and Effie a woman with aqua coloured hair styled in spikes appears and greets Effie with a kiss on both of her cheeks before gripping my arm and dragging me away and into an elevator.

"Dread to think how many times we'll have to bathe you to get rid of all that muck," I hear her mutter and I scowl, I guess it's a good job I'm not Gale then. The elevator stops and I'm dragged out and into a room where stands another woman with the strangest skin colour I've ever seen. Who would purposely die their skin green?

"We've got to get that grime off you before you see Cinna, get in." at her words I look at the bath and frown I've showered _twice_ since I left District 12 they can't possibly think I'm still dirty. Haymitch's words from earlier come back to me, _don't argue with them… allow them to do whatever they want…_ he knew this was going to happen. Sighing I peel off my dress and underwear and hurry into the bath. As soon as my body hits the water I'm in heaven. It's the perfect temperature and it eases the stress away. In the green skinned ladies hand is a bottle of shampoo and a cup.

"Now we've only six hours to get you ready for Cinna, you're possibly the cleanest person I've ever seen from District 12. Those kids just don't know what a sponge is, you however are rather clean."

"I'm the Mayors daughter." I say and I watch as their eyes open in shock, they look quite funny if I'm honest.

"Well my names Venia," says the woman with Aqua hair, she extends her arm out to me and I shake it smiling.

"I'm Octavia," says the green skinned lady.

"Hello, so what are you going to do with me?"

"Darling before we can even get started we need to clean you up." Octavia starts on my hair, using the cup she pours the water on to my hair squeezing the shampoo into her hands and lathers it from root to tip. Once she's shampooed she moves on to conditioning and then begins adding oils. "It'll keep your hair smooth," she says and I nod. The door opens and in steps a man with vibrant orange hair curled just like a telephone cord. It's possibly the strangest style of hair I've seen so far. I don't think the purple lipstick goes with the orange but I keep those thoughts to myself.

"Flavius she's a blond, I know how excited you've been to work with blond hair." Says Octavia. The man I now know as Flavius grins and skips, he actually skips over to me and fingers my fair.

"I'm thinking honey and platinum, she's going to look fabulous." He says excitedly and I watch as he walks over to the table and pours different liquids into two bowls. He then hurries back over and splits my hair into sections. "Darling you're going to look beautiful, with these highlights in your hair." So that's what he meant by platinum and honey.

The water has gone cold when I'm finally allowed out of the bath. I catch a look of myself in the mirror as I'm handed a towel to dry myself off with. My hair is three different shades of blond and to be honest I actually like it. Once I'm dry I'm handed a flimsy cotton dress and I'm escorted through the door and into a hospital version of a beauty salon. Octavia tells me to lay on the bed.

The three of them are stood around a table and I try to peer around them but it's to no use, I can't see anything. Venia walks to the base of my bed and mixes whatever is in her bowl.

"What are you going to do?" I ask nervously.

"Darling you can't enter the arena hairy, this hair has to go." And that's all I need to know as she lathers wax on to my legs, gritting my teeth she rips the wax and the hair off my legs. My eyes tear up but I refuse to cry in front of them. Again the wax is smothered on my leg and removed just as harshly. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my breathing but it's so hard to do that when these people are ripping at my skin. The pain is even worse as she moves higher up my thigh.

"Argh," I cry out as they rip the hair away from a sensitive spot on my thigh. Once one leg is done she move on to the other leg. While Venia works on my legs, Octavia uses the wax on my eyebrows. I'm not sure what hurts more, having the hair from my legs removed or the hair on my brows.

"Legs apart Madge." Venia says bending my knees.

"Why?"

"We need to remove the rest of your hair." Eh? They've already taken my leg hair what else… oh god no.

"You can't… not there… please not there," But they ignore me and push my dress up to my waist and lather on the wax.

There has never been anything as painful as this in my entire life, they like to call it a bikini wax but to me it's the worst pain ever, why would someone do this willingly? After 10 minutes of agony she stops and moves on to my arms. I'm in that much pain already I don't even feel the pain as she waxes my arms but finally to my greatest relief she stops. All the hair on my body has been removed and I've never been so sore in my life. My skin is actually a shade of pink… pink. The only time I've ever been pink was a few years ago and we hard an insanely hot summer and I had sunburn but this is much worse than that.

Flavius pushes a button on the chair and the back is raised so I'm now in a seated position. Scissors in hand he snips at my hair gossiping with the other two over the latest Capitol fashion. I learn that purple glittery eyeshadow is the latest new style for the successful male. Venia tells me to open my mouth and she pops in a mouth guard and applies a white paste to my teeth.

"This will whiten your teeth, but will burn your mouth if it touches your gums and tongue" Great just what I want to hear. Nothing will be more embarrassing then riding on a chariot with a swollen mouth. I hope Gale is having more fun than I am. Octavia is giving me a pedicure and I eye the colours of polish beside her, orange, red, yellow and black.

Half an hour later Venia removes the paste from my teeth and hands me a glass of water to swirl into my mouth, spitting it out I'm handed a mirror to look at my new teeth.

"I could blind someone with these, there that white!" I say in shock. I don't think I've ever seen anything as white in my life. Venia beings to apply make up to my face as Octavia moves on to my hands and applies the same design to my fingers as she did to my toes.

Venia, Octavia and Flavius step back and beam at me. They've finished, I've been waxed, plucked, trimmed, dyed and painted for the last six hours but now they've finally finished. I feel like I've won the Hunger Games already.

"You actually look like a human being now," Flavius says and I plaster on a fake smile.

"Cinna will make you even more beautiful, you're going to shine out there." Venia gushes smiling.

"District 12 has a chance this year!" cries Octavia and as I watch them celebrate I'm shocked to see how much faith they have of me. Do they really think I can win this?

"C'mon Madge Cinna is waiting." Flavius takes me by the hand and I'm rushed into a different room and my robe dress is confiscated, I quickly cover up my dignity but Flavius tuts. "Madge Cinna needs to see what he's to work with, drop those hands!" it's the first time I've heard the orange haired man raise his voice and I instantly drop them. I'm not sure if I'm grateful for the bikini wax or not. Flavius gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room. My hands consciously rub my legs and it's so weird not to feel hair, they're so smooth it's unnatural.

The door pushes open and I fist my hands tightly so I don't raise them to hide my dignity. I can almost feel the heat filling my face as Cinna walks through the door. He is nothing like I expected, actually he's pretty normal apart from the golden eyeliner on his upper eye lids. His skin is dark and smooth his beard perfectly trimmed to suit his face. There's dark tight curls on top of his head and he has a welcoming smile on his face. He instantly grabs the dressing robe on the door and hands me it.

"Here put it on," Grateful I slip the silk robe over my shoulders and tie the strap around my waist, he pats the seat beside him and I sit carefully. "My name is Cinna and I'm this year's female stylist for District 12."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"I picked District 12," he says and my brows almost disappear in to my hair line. Why would anyone want to pick District 12?

"Why? District 12 never wins."

"Because this year Madge District 12 is going to win. What's District 12 known for?"

"We're coal miners," I say confused and he nods.

"What's coal?"

"Its black chunks of well… coal. It's like a fuel."

"And what happens when you burn coal?"

"You make a fire?"

"Madge I've only once thing to ask you. Are you afraid of fire?"

I shake my head and he beams and I can't help but smile back at him. Cinna says nothing else and stands up, he walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out what I assume will be my outfit. As soon as he removes the over throw I gasp in shock, there is no helmet or overalls instead a black cat suit.

"Am I going to be coal?" I ask as he unzips the back.

"Sort of, now step in. I need to make sure it fits okay." I remove my robe and put my feet through the trousers, it's a strange material not clingy like I thought it would be. With my feet securely in place I pull the material up my legs and passed my bum, over my stomach and breasts before sliding my arms into the sleeves. I'm in nothing but a cat suit with fitted pants and a bra hidden inside. Cinna zips up the back and I look into the mirror, I've never been so shocked at my appearance in my life.

He grabs a brush and hot rod and curls a few strand of hair around my face before smiling. "What am I?" I ask, even though the outfit looks amazing, possibly the best District 12 has ever seen, I don't actually know what I'm supposed to represent.

"Put these on and I'll explain on the way." I quickly place my feet in the boots he's handed me and where out of the door.

"I'm setting you on fire."

"What!" I cry in horror, he's going to set me on fire in front of all the people in the Capitol, in front of all the cameras. My dads' going to watch me die before I even enter the arena.

"You've nothing to fear. When we start the flame it'll not harm you or the horses. You're going to be perfectly safe." His words do not quench my fears and I'm even more worried than before. We leave the chamber and in the distance I see Effie and Haymitch stood with a woman with dark skin and blond hair and Gale. My eyes rake over his outfit and I notice that he's wearing the male version of my costume. We're going to match.

"Madge darling you look fabulous." Cries Effie with a huge grin on her face. She hurries over to give me a hug and I smile up at her. She's becoming even harder to dislike. Hugging her back I glance up to see Haymitch who is already in discussion with Cinna, probably about the fire there going to set me on. Feeling eyes on me I look up to see Gale staring in shock, his stare is beginning to make me uncomfortable and I rub my hand down my legs, a nervous trait I've only just realised I had. Okay that probably didn't help as he's now licking his lips. I clear my throat and he jumps back into reality. It's only now do I realise how pale he is.

The woman whose name I don't know begins to talk, "Gale relax, the fire isn't going to hurt you." I watch as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder and he offers her a tight smile. At least I'm not going to be the only one on fire.

"Quickly on to the chariots," says Effie pushing us towards the black chariot. Gale climbs on quickly and then offers me a hand up. Smiling gratefully I take his offer and climb on to the chariot beside him. I can feel how nervous he is and I give his hand a quick squeeze. He offers me a rare smile.

"Are you ready?" Cinna asks me and I shake my head and he squeezes my hand before taking the burning rod from the woman. They lock eyes and Cinna lays the rod on my arm and suddenly my entire back is on fire but I feel nothing. I look up at Gale and he's staring in shock. Behind me I hear Effie clapping, "Truly brilliant… never seen anything like it before… going to wow the Capitol… they'll love it…"

Effie is right I realise. Never has a district had this sort of entrance, the Capitol are going to eat us alive, the tribute parade is the first time sponsors will get to see us and see us they will. They'll not forget us like this. I'm almost giddy, Cinna has done amazing he's really given us a chance of winning the games.

"Gale dear, remember to smile," Gale rolls his eyes at Effie but nods and I smile automatically, because I can see Effie giving this order every time we go on air. One by one Chariots are pulled out to the crowd, the nerves from early have returned and I take a deep breath and then we're out in the open and the crowd instantly goes wild. I can see people pointing at us in amazement and I smile and wave because I know this is what Peeta meant by ignoring what people at home would think. They'd be horrified with me smiling and waving I'm sure but I don't care because if I can get one of us home by doing this then I will. I glance over to Gale and I'm surprised to see he's waving and even smiling. Tributes of District 12 never stand out, we never look good, and we never wear matching uniforms. What else would drive the capitol crazy? I know. I go to grab Gale's hand and he moves away frowning.

"Trust me," and I go to hold his hand one more and this time he doesn't pull away. I lift our arms into the sky, what would drive the Capitol even crazier than District Unity? Nothing I tell you, nothing, and I'm right because the crowd erupt in delight and suddenly our faces are everywhere each screen is showing us. Flames on our back and hands in the air, we're a sight that you're not going to forget anytime soon that's for sure.

We wave a little more and then the chariots pull around in to a semi-circle our flames still shinning brightly. President Snow stands and approaches the microphone. "Welcome tributes we welcome you and we wish you happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The crowds go wild and we're pulled into the training centre. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and the woman from early greet us.

"Holding hands, a sign of unity. It was pure genius," Haymitch gushes and he's beaming. In all the years I've seen Haymitch I've never seen him smile like this.

"All Madge's idea," Gale says and I blush as they all turn to me smiling.

"You've quite a pair this year Haymitch, lookers, brains and brawn."

"Best District 12 tributes we've ever had Portia," Of course, Gale's stylist is called Portia and Cinna was here with me so why wouldn't Portia be here with Gale. Portia nods her head in agreement but I feel Gale tense beside me. Turning around I catch eyes with the two tributes from District two. They're scowling furiously, looks like they didn't like being shown up. Haymitch must have noticed and he quickly steers us both away and towards the elevator.

* * *

_I was so looking forward to writing this chapter but now it's up I'm not sure if I even like it, but I hope you all like it anyway._

_Please Review._


	6. Boy on Fire

_Possibly my favourite chapter so far. Gale is so much easier to write than Madge and I'm pretty surprised by that. I don't know if I got his personality right but I think it's pretty close._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters._

* * *

Boy on Fire

Katniss once told me I only see things in black and white and sometimes I have to look deeper into things to see the grey. Well I'm looking deeper and deeper into the crowd of over bearing, pompous ridiculously dressed people and I'm seeing no grey, in fact I'm seeing red. How dare these people chant my name, congratulate us on our reaping. These people have never suffered, never felt the pain of an empty stomach or ache in ones chest when they watch a friend, a sibling, a child being killed on the screen for something as meaningless as entertainment. I hate the capitol, I hate everything it stands for. To them we're animals prepared to fight to stay alive when really, all we do is die inside.

Effie leads the way with Madge in front of me and Haymitch behind. It's probably a protection thing and if I win the games then I'll be at the back protecting next year's tributes. I watch as a man with bright purple hair and cat like eyes reaches out to touch Madge and before he touches her he sees me. I'm nearly a whole foot bigger than him and I scowl, he doesn't have the right to touch her. It's like he reads my mind and retreats his arm and stares at me before looking back at Madge. He turns to the woman beside him and whispers something but Haymitch has already pushed me forward.

"Keep walking Hawthorne," he mutters obviously annoyed and I pick up pace, Haymitch obviously wants to get as far away from here as possible.

Finally we leave the train station and climb into a pretty large car. Frowning I squeeze my much larger frame next to Madge.

"Don't you just love the Capitol," Effie says and I grunt in response. "The buildings, the fashion this year's games are going to be just marvellous." I say nothing as I listen to Effie ramble. In the front Haymitch shakes his head and I look down to Madge but see she's being watching Haymitch. Great looks like I'm the only actually listening to Effie.

"Now listen you two, in the next few minutes you'll be facing your prep teams. They will pluck, wax clean and colour you to hell. Don't argue with them and allow them to do whatever they want to do. As soon as they are finished you'll be sent into a room where you'll meet your stylist. Madge yours is Cinna, Gale yours is Portia. Like before don't argue. Once you are dressed you'll be transferred to the tribute parade." Said Haymitch. I grunt in response, I'm defiantly not looking forward to this. I'm not really one for bathing, a luxury you don't have in the seam. Sure I showered twice on the train but I've watched previous kids from the seam on the tribute parade and you'd never have guessed they were once coated in coal dust.

We're led out of the car and into a building and suddenly a woman with spiky aqua hair walks towards us. She greets Effie with a kiss on her cheek and then latches on to Madge's arm and pulls her away from us. As soon as Madge is out of sight a woman with bright red hair, red lips and the longest eyelashes I've ever seen greets Effie with a hug before she takes hold of my arm and steers in me in the same direction Madge was taken.

"Hi I'm Zena, you must be really excited about being in the Capitol for the first time. Once we clean you up you're going to be just amazing, you could be even more popular than the gorgeous Finnick Odair."

"Do you ever stop talking?" I finally say. She looks up at me in shock and her mouth moves but no sound comes out and she quickly shuts it. She turns away and I'm sure I hear her mutter rude but I don't care. I didn't come here to make friends with these people.

"Your personality will be the death of you if you're not careful," she says quietly and I look down at her. She stares coldly back at me and raises a brow silently asking me to question her back but it's the second time someone has told me my personality would get me killed.

I take the bait, "what do you mean by that?" I say and she grins.

"I've been watching the Hunger Games for as long as I can remember. If you want to win the games you have to be liked. A sponsor shall not sponsor you if they don't like you. It's our job to make you look amazing so they will want to sponsor you but you have to do the rest. This way." I think of her words as she takes my arm and pulls me out of the elevator. Haymitch said something very similar.

The room Zena takes me into is small but there's a large bath in the centre of the room, as I edge towards it I hear some tutting behind me. The woman who enters the room is nothing like I expected, her hair is forest green and her silver eyes are sharp and hard. She's probably old enough to be someone's grandma.

"Boy get in the bath," I raise my eyebrows at her sharp tone but she's already turned away. I look to Zena for an answer but she's already helping the other woman, sighing I quickly strip out of my clothes and submerge my body in the water.

The green haired lady walks over to me and lifts up my hand and shakes her head, "filthy, disgusting, going to take forever to clean you," she routes around in my hair and hisses in disgust. "UP!" she demands and I look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid boy, stand up!" I stand quickly and use my hands to cover my dignity and I avoid looking at her. She prods my leg and then my ribs and I suck in a breath to avoid laughing. Not many people know this but I'm immensely ticklish. It's my biggest secret, once people find out they forever try to get one over on me by tickling me. She's obviously not bothered about people's dignity as she spreads my butt cheeks and tuts in disapproval and turn back to face me, she looks down and then back up at me with a raised brow. What does she want me to do?

"Hands boy," No, she's already groped my arse there is no way I'm letting her grope there. I stand my ground and scowl at her, absolutely not there is no way she's going there.

"Boy remove your hands, I've six hours to make you look presentable and a life time in my care wouldn't do that. So boy drop the hands or I'll drop them for you." I stand my ground, I dare her to drop my hands, we stare at one another for a few more seconds and then her eyes harden and she grips my wrists and pulls my hands away. My face reddens instantly, sure women have seen me like this before, and not all the rumours in the Seam are untrue. I've been with my fair share of girls at the slag heap but they don't stand there and stare, they're too busy basking in pleasure to pay much attention but this woman, this grandmother is staring at me.

"Zena, top to bottom no spots missed," Zena turns to the green haired woman and nods quickly casting a glance over me before turning back to her work. "Where is River?" she asks strongly.

"In the back," Zena tells her and she nods quickly leaving the room. Zena walks over to me with a sponge in her hand. I'm still standing and my hands have returned to their previous spot.

"Don't let Anaya get to you. She's been part of District 12s prep team for nearly fifty years and has one only once. I think it angers her that all her talents are wasted when her tributes get killed." She explains as she uses the sponge to wipe down my chest. She's practically scrubbing the coal off my skin. "She stopped getting attached to the tributes years ago, I guess it's easier for her to cope this way." I nod taking her advice on board. The door from where Anaya walked out opens and she along with a dark skinned male with pink swirls tattooed on his cheek and forehead and bright blue hair enter.

"Definitely a looker," he squeals and I'm instantly repulsed as his eyes rake over my physic. If he comes any closer I'll hit him. "I've not seen a tribute from 12 this handsome since Haymitch Abernathy himself." This information catches my interest, the Haymitch I know has always been a drunk with filthy hair and a pungent smell to him.

"Yes boy, Haymitch was a looker many years ago, won the games with his looks and snarly comments, he had girls from the Capitol all the way to twelve lusting after him. And now look at him."

Zena continues to scrub me and that River guy takes hold of another sponge and walks behind me and begins to scrub at my shoulders. Hawthorne breath man, deep breaths, hitting a member of your prep team will not do you any favours, now keep it together. Remember what Haymitch said about allowing them to do what they want. Surly he didn't mean allow them to grope and sexually assault you though! I feel myself slowly begin to calm down and I carefully open my eyes. I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to sexually assault a tribute right? Trying desperately to ignore the scrubbing on my back I look down to Zena and I feel my face redden significantly, her faces is literally three inches away from my hands which are hiding me from even more embarrassment. She doesn't look like she's even noticed how inappropriate this looks and I look up quick. If I stare at one spot for the entire time this will get easier right? Wrong. As soon as I look up I stare into the face of Anaya who is watching me with an amused smirk on her face. She's obviously finding my discomfort amusing.

"Now boy, once you're clean we're going to get to work on your hair." She tells me and I nod uncertainly.

"What are you going to do with my hair?"

"Nobody knows the outfit Portia has designed, if you are to go on to the stage naked well boy we need to make sure you have no hair." Naked? No Hair? I take a deep breath as the cold fear hits my lungs.

"I'm not going out there naked am I?"

"I do not know. Nobody is to know what the stylists decide. It is our job to prepare you for anything, you should be grateful you're not female. Only hair they're allowed to have is on their head." I suddenly feel sorry for Madge, having hair ripped from your feet all the way up to you head sound like a horrendous and not to mention an unnatural thing to do. If hair grows there it's obviously needed for something. Zena scrubs at my lower legs and River has reached my bum. I can so far only feel sponge but the minute I feel fingers I'll be snapping them. Zena stops when she reaches my ankle and stands smiling softly. So far out of all the Capitol people I've met she has come out on top.

River continues to scrub down my legs and also stops at my feet. I frown the only places that haven't been scrubbed are my hands and feet.

"Can you lie back in the tub hun," River says and I nod, I've never been so relieved to sit in a bath. It's the first time in half an hour where I've been able to hide my dignity. River's hand plunges in the water and latches on to mine. He pulls it quickly out of the water and set's it on the back of his hand.

"Your nails are disgusting! There's so much muck in there you could probably give yourself a mud mask with them. What even is a mud mask? Anaya walks behind me and pours some fresh water on my head and quickly begins to wash my hair. I can see why she isn't using the bathwater as it's got a darkish shade to it. Who'd have thought 24 hours out of the seam and two showers later I'd still be dirty.

Zena reaches for my feet and begins to scrub away at them. It's only when she scrubs at the bottom of my foot do and pull my foot back and bite my tongue. The three of them stare at me before looking at one another but they stay quiet. Zena reaches for my foot once more and this time has a grip so tight I doubt I could pull it free. She scrubs away at my soul and I bit my lip, and close my eyes. There is no way in hell she's going to crack me, but as her hand skims across a sensitive spot and I burst out laughing. She stops instantly and stares at me. My face is already beginning to burn and all I want to do is submerge myself in the bath and never come out. She suddenly begins to grin.

"Didn't think you'd be ticklish," she says chuckling and goes to scrub at my feet once more. "If your feet weren't so dirty I'd have this done a lot quicker."

"Just get it over and done with," I grunt and she does but the smile on her face is so large that I have the urge to splash her. I of course do so but not intentionally, her fingers brush my foot again and I burst out laughing. This keeps up for another five minutes until my feet are crystal clean. My jaw aches from all the laughing and my face is redder than a strawberry but finally Anaya allows me to get out of the tub deeming me finally clean. I've been in there for an hour and a half so only four and a half hours of hell to go.

They escort me out of the room and in to another, this one is much larger with a strange bed in the centre. They tell me to lie on the bed so they can get to work. I frown but do as I'm told, there's no point trying to be defiant not when Anaya takes no crap.

"You have two options boy, either sit there and remove your hands and put them beside you or I'll strap your hands on to the bed." I look to the two wrist clasps and slowly lower my hands to the side of me. I grip the bed sheets and look back up at her. Anaya smiles triumphantly and pulls out a pair of tweezers. "Going to get started on your brow boy." She tells me and begins to pluck the hairs of my brow one hair at a time. It makes my eyes water more than it actually hurts so I close my eyes and will the time to go quicker.

River moves beside me and I crack open one eye to watch what he's going to do. He stands at the base of my bed and picks up a foot and places it sole down. "What you going to do?" I ask as he laps on this orange sticky stuff to my large toe.

"Waxing your feet."

"Why?" I thought it was normal to have hair on your toes. My dad had and all my friends do what's the big deal?

"Male tributes are permitted to have hair on the top of their head, there legs and arms. All the rest must be removed." River takes the orange stuff which I'm guessing is wax and rips it from my toe. I grunt in pain and my eyes begin to water but he pays no attention and smooth's more wax on to my other toes. Toe by toe he removes the hair until my entire foot is hairless before he moves on to the next foot and repeats the same process. I look down to my feet and scowl, they look weird and slightly feminine. I grunt in disapproval and I watch Anaya shake her head above me, but I see a smile on her face.

"Glad you find this amusing," I mutter to her and she chuckles.

"I'm looking forward to the next bit," she replies and a sly smirk appears on her face. I frown confused, what's going to happen next. I look to Zena and she's trying to hide her grin as she sits in front of my feet and begins to rub this hard things over my nails. River is stood next to me looking down slightly nervous.

"I'd feel safer if your hands were locked up actually." He says and the two women snort in amusement.

"Get it over and done with River," Zena laughs and sends me an apologetic grin before she looks back down to my feet. River sighs and applies another pair of gloves ad picks up the wax and leans over to my crotch.

"Whoa, what you doing?" I ask startled quickly covering myself.

"You're only allowed hair on your legs, arms and head that isn't any of those," he tells me with a blue brow raised. "Please remove your hands and it'll be done quickly." I probably look like a right twit with my mouth open wide and staring in shock. There does not need to be waxed, it's not ridiculously hairy I do try to keep it tamed but really there is no need to remove it. I look at Zena and Anaya to see how I can get out of this but I quickly realise there is no way out. Grunting I drop my hands and glare. He applies the wax to the top and quickly rips it from my skin.

"Fuck!" I curse in pain gripping the sheets in a death grip. I don't think being stabbed will be this painful. He applies the wax and rips it off again and repeats the process a few more times so the top of me is hairless. With a gloved hand he reaches out and lifts my most precious possession and gets to work on my balls. He wastes no time in removing the hair there and does a quick inspection and a couple more rips before he's satisfied. My crotch hasn't been this hairless since before I hit puberty. I stare down in wonder, I'm not a small guy never have been but without the hair it looks almost bigger.

"Once the hair is removed it looks bigger because you see more of it," Anaya says and I look back up at her heat flooding my cheeks. "You're not the first to stare in shock," Well that's some sort of relief.

River applies the hot wax to my chest and pulls it off taking a lot of hair with it. I really hate this waxing business, a hair makes you a man. If I don't have any hair I'm going to look bloody stupid especially seen as I'm really dark. Finally my hair is removed from my chest and stomach.

"I need you to turn over," grunting I flip my body so my arse now flashes the crew. Zena scrubs the dead skin off the base of my feet. Luckily I've never had a hairy back so I'm saved from that waxing delight. What I didn't expect was the feeling of wax on my arse. I groan and bury my head into the pillow. Why did this have to happen to me? I think if this was punishment in the Districts nobody would break the law! River spreads my cheeks and applies the wax before ripping it away. My entire arse is going to be soft as a baby's bottom at this rate! His hand comes down on my arse hard and he chuckles as I scowl. And then they flip me once more so my sensitive arse is cushioned on the mattress. I wiggle uncomfortably as he raises my arms and rids me of the arm pit hair that I was rather proud of. The last part is the stubble on my face. It only takes three rips for my face to be clean from hair.

"This lotion will stop you from growing a beard in the games." He explains and I don't have time to argue as he rubs the lotion over my chin. Looks like shaving is now off the morning routine.

Zena moves from my feet to my hands, and I grunt in annoyance as she beings to manicure my nails. At least people won't see my toes if I wear socks but hiding my fingers won't be easy. Anaya applies this white paste to my teeth and freezes my mouth so I don't burn myself. I'm going to be squeaky clean with sparkly white teeth, manicured nails and have smooth hairless skin and I already hate it.

And what seems like a lifetime Zena and River stand back, "well boy you're done," Anaya says as she stands back to look at me and I'm relieved, no more plucking or waxing, no more prodding and scrubbing it's all over for now. Anaya walks over to me and helps me sit up. Zena and River say good bye as she steers me to where I'll meet Portia. I nod my head in farewell, a gesture I'm surprised I offered. The thin dress thing covering my dignity is flimsy and I feel even more stupid then I did naked.

Finally we reach a room and Anaya takes my dress thing and brushes the front of my hair before stepping towards the door.

"Don't cover yourself boy, Portia will need to see all of you when she arrives." And with that she leaves the room and the door shuts silently behind her. I'm finally alone for the first time since I arrived in the Capitol and I relax instantly. I look around the room and frown at how empty it is. The door opens and I watch as a woman with platinum blonde hair and dressed in all black walks into the room.

"Hello Gale, my name is Portia and I'm the stylist for District 12 this year. It's my job to make you look spectacular whenever you're to face the Capitol." I nod and she smiles.

"So Gale tell me about yourself." I'm startled at her bluntness and scowl.

"I'm eighteen, and I live at home with my mother and three younger siblings," she nods and listens intently.

"Am I right in thinking that if you hadn't been reaped this year you'd be working in the coal mines that 12 is known for?" I nod, "What do you use coal for?"

"You burn it to make fire."

"Gale are you afraid of fire?" I've never really liked fire, when the mines went down there was the smell of burning flesh and a couple of the men where brought out burnt. My father was one of the men who wasn't burnt but I've always been cautious of fire. In the woods Katniss always lit it, at home mum always lit it. I've been around fire but never focused on it.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to light you on fire." My jaw drops in horror, light me on fire! She can't be serious surly there is a rule about killing tributes before they go into the arena.

Portia opens the wardrobe and pulls out my costume, it's a simple black skin-tight suit. She waves me over and I cover myself as I walk. It doesn't even look like she's noticed my nudity and as she hands me the suit I'm surprised at the feel, I was expecting it to be quite clingy but it's rather moveable. I pull the suit up my legs and body and with help from Portia the back is fastened.

"It's a better fit than I thought," she mutters lifting my arms to test the fabric. "I wasn't expecting someone so big so I had to redo your outfit the minute your name was called."

"Sorry for being tall," I mutter and she chuckles.

"No need to be sorry with you being this tall, this muscular and this handsome it's defiantly going to give you a very good chance. The girls are going to love you." I grunt I'm not one for compliments and as Portia fiddles with my hair I stare in the mirror. She applies make-up to my eyes and I scowl, they've stripped me of my body hair and now their applying make-up, I might as well go out in a dress I've no masculinity left.

"Are you ready?" she asks and I nod no point in putting it off now is there. She offers me her hand and we head out of the room together. We walk in silence to where the tribute parade is going to be held. As we climb the stairs I see Effie's bright pink wig before I hear her.

"Gale you look fabulous. The girls are going to swoon when they see you." I nod and eye Haymitch, he looks a little cleaner than before and I hope he's been attacked by his own prep team.

"He's a little unsure about the whole fire thing," Portia tells Effie and Haymitch.

"I don't like fire," I mutter annoyed and Haymitch looks at me.

Effie turns to Portia congratulating her on the amazing costume but I pay no attention to them, it's the look on Haymitch's face that has me transfixed.

"Your father in those mines that day?" he mutters quietly and I nod looking anywhere but him.

"He didn't get burned but I remember the smell of burning flesh, I've been funny around fire since then," I tell him and he nods and looks in the distance like he's looking at something else.

"My dad died in the mines when I was a kid," Haymitch has always been a secretive person in 12. You'd ask questions about him but nobody would really talk about Haymitch. "I was 11 at the time and the siren went off. It was a school day and we ran out, but my dad never came back up. It's hard when you're suddenly pushed into the position as man of the house when you're so young. Your old man will be proud of you kid." And he taps my shoulder and then steps forward leaving me to my thoughts. Ever since my dad passed people have been telling me how proud he would have been but they don't know how hard it is because they never lost their father in the mines but Haymitch has, and when he was 11 at that. Somehow he was able to keep his family alive from being 11 to going into the games at 16 and he won. He won against 47 over tributes, maybe he does know what he's talking about.

"Madge darling you look fabulous," Effie cries and I look up, and I'm blown away at her appearance. The girl I knew from District 12 has transformed into this stunning creature. She's curves in all the right places, shapely legs that seem to go on for miles, her eyes are bright blue and sparkling. Her hair three different shades and her costume. Her costume is the female version of mine. Ha as if we're going to match. She clears her throat and I look away, nothing more awkward than been caught staring.

"Gale relax, the fire isn't going to hurt you," Portia says and I offer her a tight smile. I look down to Madge and I'm glad she feels nervous about the fire.

"Quickly on to the chariots," Effie says and she guides us to the chariots. I climb on board with ease and offer my hand to Madge, she takes it and gives my hand a squeeze. I thought I was keeping the fear I was feeling covered, obviously not.

Cinna asks Madge if she is ready and then the Portia turns to me with a rod burning with fire. This is it, I'm going to burn to death in front of millions of people. I'm surprised when the flame hits my arm and consumes my back because I feel nothing just a flickering of heat. There is no burning, no pain and I instantly relax.

"Gale dear, remember to smile," I roll my eyes but nod my head and with a final goodbye the chariot moves and one by one we face the crowd. As soon as we are seen the crowd goes wild, there is people pointing and screaming our names and I stare at the stands in wonder. I see a couple of kids pointing at me and I wave offering them a small smile. This is what Haymitch would want me to do, if being friendly to the Capitol is what'll get me home then this is what I'll do.

I frown as Madge goes to hold my hand, she's not about to fall off so what is she doing?

"Trust me," she says and I look at her intently and I allow her to take hold of my hand and we raise them to the sky and suddenly the crowd becomes louder, people are screaming louder cheering our names and as I look up the screens show Madge and I and I finally see what they are screaming about. We truly look amazing, never in the history of the games have two tributes looked this good. A spot of District Unity obviously can go a long way.

The chariots pull us to a stop and out steps President Snow himself. "Welcome tributes we welcome you and we wish you happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The crowd cheer again and we're pulled away from the viewing of the people and into the training centre.

"Holding hands, a sign of unity. It was pure genius," Haymitch spurts and he's smiling so widely that I'm sure his jaw is going to hurt soon.

"All Madge's idea," I tell him. It really was a brilliant idea. Haymitch, Portia, Cinna and now Madge have given me the chance to get home. I'm sure I'll repay Madge when we get into training. Show her some of my better snares.

"You've quite a pair this year Haymitch, lookers, brains and brawn." Madge and I share a smile, she's right we're probably one of the strongest pairings with a whole package.

I hear Haymitch say something about us being the best tributes of 12 but I've that feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around and my eyes lock on to the eyes of the District two male, Cato I think his name was. We stare at one another and I can see the anger filling his eyes. District two being out shined by District 12 never happens and they're the tributes to be embarrassed and I could laugh, but Haymitch taps my shoulder and we walk away, I already know I'm going to be number one on his kill list when we enter the arena. And if I get a good score, well let him come at me, because it'll be the last thing he'll do. There is nothing that's going to stop me from going home now.

* * *

_So what do you think? I googled Peeta's prep team but there was nothing on them so I decided to create my own. Anaya is the experienced and head beautician, she takes no crap and I really didn't want her to call Gale by his name. Zena is the young stylest around a year or two older than Gale, only been a beautician for a two to three years so she's pretty new to it all. River is your typical gay eccentric male and I couldn't resist having him being the waxer. I'd say he's in his late 20's being doing this a good five to eight years._

_I really wanted to focus on Gale's prep work, I can't imagine it being something he'd enjoy and I really think I've captured that in this chapter. I also wanted to bond Haymitch and Gale together, you never get to know what happened to Haymitch's dad so I think he probably died in the mines when he was young._

_Anyway please review, i'll see you all later! _


	7. Parental Heartbreak

_I really struggled to write the first part of this chapter, it took me nearly a week to write the first 400 words as i just couldn't get past it and then suddenly in two hours I finished it and I really like how it's turned out. This time it's in Hazelle Hawthorne's POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the Characters._

* * *

Parental Heartbreak

There is nothing worse than feeling like you've failed. From the minute that baby is placed in your arms you will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Winters have always been hard in the Seam and when spring arrives you sigh in relief that your child has survived another year but then their twelfth birthday comes around and you stand at the side with baited breath praying the name called out isn't your baby. For six years I've stood hear now, knowing that every year that passes my child was a step further to safety but safety comes with a price, more names in the bowl. He had survived five terrifying years of his name never leaving that bowl but now in his last year with 42 slips my baby's luck ran out.

He kept his head high as he stood on the stage, his face showed no emotion and a simple passer by would think he was unaffected but I know my sons eyes, he was in pain and was trying to stay strong for his siblings… for me.

The train took him away yesterday and I fear I'll never see him again, well alive in the flesh that is. My Gale has the strength, the skills and the brains to get him through the games he's a handsome boy as well so that should hopefully help but Gale isn't a killer. He's set up snares in the woods to capture a rabbit and he's even shot an arrow and brought home a kill but an animal and a person are two very different things.

I gather the children together and we walk to the square. Just 24 hours ago my son's name was called in the very same spot were heading to now. The children are quiet, Rory has his head down, he's said very little since the Reaping, he's kept himself to himself and has barely eaten. I'm beginning to wonder if he's already going through the first stage of grief before Gale has even died.

Vick has always been a sensitive child, my youngest boy is so different from the others. He's not afraid to show his emotions and has cried ever since Gale was reaped. A few years ago my Vick lived in a world unaware of how dangerous the Hunger Games truly were but now he's going to watch his brother either kill or be killed on screen.

Posy is probably the only one excited by the idea of Gale been reaped. She's never paid too much attention to the games before but this year she's excited to watch her big brother on telly. No one has had the heart to tell her why her brother was going to be on telly. She's pulling my hand to hurry me up. She doesn't want to miss seeing Gale. I offer her a small smile, this year we're to sit at the very front of the crowd, the families of the tributes are _treated _to front row seats. All I want is to have my son home.

As we turn the corner I see the Everdeen's. Young Primrose grips Katniss's hand tightly and her eyes are already full of tears, as she sees us she removes her hand and walks over to Rory who finally lifts his head. She wraps her arms around his waist and the two just stand their holding on to one another for a few minutes. I look up to Ivanna Everdeen who has a soft smile on her face as she watches her youngest daughter, we share a glance and I know we're both thinking the same thing, they make quite a cute couple. Katniss walks over to me and her eyes are dull, I've met the young woman in front of me many times, often wondered if she would become the future Mrs Hawthorne.

"I made a promise to Gale before he left. I said I'd look after you all, I'm going hunting tomorrow because the fences should be off until the interviews." My words catch in my throat. She's only 16 years old and now she thinks she has to keep alive not only her family but mine. It's far too much for someone so young to handle. I place my hand gently on to her cheek and smile.

"That's very kind of you dear but it's not necessary, we'll be okay." I tell her but she shakes her head.

"If it was the other way round. If I was going into the games and Gale was here he'd do this he'd make sure my family didn't starve and I'm planning on doing the same. I'll keep you safe until he comes home." I feel tears form in my eyes, we both know the word until should have been if but I say nothing to correct her. Instead I pull her into my arms and I feel her grip on to me tighten.

"Thank you," I whisper quietly into her hair because what she said is true. Gale would make sure her family were fed, and they've always had each other's back. It's comforting to know my son has such a good friend.

Together we walk to the square with only Posy talking as she tells Primrose that she's going to see Gale on telly. As we near the stage and to where we'll be sitting I look to the left of us. The mayor is sat on his own, I take my seat as I look around to see if anyone will be joining him and when I see that there is only one chair my heart breaks.

Madge Undersee the Mayor's daughter had been the female tribute this year. She was the safest person in the entire District. I had wondered if her name was even in there, wondered if she'd receive special treatment because her father was the Capitols right hand man but it appears it doesn't matter who you are, if you're not from the Capitol your name is in the reaping bowl.

"Madge didn't have many friends," Katniss tells me quietly from her seat, it appears she's also noticed the emptiness surrounding the Mayor. "I'm surprised her mother hasn't come," Maria Undersee was a very sick woman, nobody had seen her for nearly 10 years and many rumours had claimed she was on bed rest.

Gale is the first in my family to ever face the games but for Gale to come home Madge will have to die in the games. Maria Undersee will have lost two of the most precious people to her, her 16 year old daughter and her twin sister Maysilee. Maysilee was the same age as Madge when she went into the games. She did rather well, made it into the last 12 but a poisonous bird killed her. Maria was never the same again. Maybe the reason for Maria not being here is because she doesn't know Madge was reaped.

I'm not surprised Madge had very little friends, she probably found it very hard to make friends with her father being the Mayor. Her mother being sick might not have helped either. I hate to think how lonely she must have felt. She's an enigma to me, very pretty and from what I remember very kind but who is she, what is she capable of? I doubt she's a killer but maybe she's got skills I don't know of. Will she be more like her mother? Frail, afraid and weak or like her Aunt; strong, determined, a fighter?

I keep that thought to myself as the screen begins to show us the tributes parade. My eyes never leave the screen as I watch the other tributes. District one are the first to appear, dressed in extravagant clothes and jewellery, the girl looks to be around sixteen or seventeen with long blonde hair, she's very beautiful and the Sponsors will most definitely be routing for her. The capitol love the beautiful tributes. The boy beside her is tall and handsome the two are going to be sponsored well.

The chariot with District two rolls out and heart beat quickens. The boy looks to be the same age as Gale, they seem to be easily matched but the boy has stronger muscles and a look in his eye that tells me he isn't afraid to kill. The girl beside him is small and rather skinny. She doesn't appear to be much but her eyes have this dangerous glint in them, a look that says come a step closer and I'll skin you alive. District two must be pleased with their two tributes this year.

The other Districts roll out and nothing interests me. Posy squeals beside me pointing at the clothes and asking when Gale is going to come on.

"Soon Hunny,"

The crowd gasp in horror when District eleven appears. The little girl is obviously no older than twelve, in the corner of my eye I watch Katniss grip on to Primrose's hand as she stares at the screen in horror. It could have been Primrose this year but it wasn't. I'm sure she's seeing Primrose instead of the young girl. Beside her is a giant of a man, he's defiantly the biggest tribute this year. He even makes the boy from two and my Gale look small. District eleven have sent two tributes from the opposite sides of the spectrum into the games.

Gale is next. I grip hold of Posy and Vick's hand and so on until all of us are holding hands. The final chariot rolls out and I gasp in horror. They're on fire! Why is no one doing anything?

"Mummy what's happening to Gale?" Posy cries tears in her eyes and I have no words to give her, I'm in shock.

"The fire's fake," someone says in the crowd and as I look closer neither one of them seems to be in pain, in fact the crowds are going wild and slowly a smile forms on my face. He appears to be waving at some children, he looks so handsome! Sponsors will go for him for sure, who could resist a man like that? Madge looks stunning as well, the girl looked very pretty on reaping day but stood there she looks like a force to be reckoned with, her hair is multi-toned and her body looks very different, I'll be surprised if Gale hasn't noticed. He always had an eye for the girls. My Gale looks down at her and suddenly their hands are in the air and the crowd behind us are cheering but the crowd in the District are cheering even louder, their faces are on all the screens. District twelve have never had this reception before. Tears stream down my face as I stare at my boy, I've always been proud of him and he's making me even prouder. He won't let the Capitol win.

They ride to a stop and listen to the President say his usual speech but my eyes are focusing on the chariot on fire. They stand out, and the Sponsors have definitely seen them. I look to the Mayor and he looks back at me and he's smiling. No one right now will know what we're feeling. No parent from District twelve has ever felt so hopeful after watching the Tribute's parade. No one knows how proud and scared and worried we are for our children, nobody feels this pain over than us. But we know they stand a better chance than the last forty-eight kids to be reaped. The screen goes black and the Peacekeepers inform us that we can now leave but as I look up at them I can see a smile on their faces. They feel it too, hope that this year is going to be different, hope that we won't be bringing two tributes back in boxes but one will come back breathing.

I look over to Katniss and her own demeanour has changed, she sits rigid in her seat staring at the screen, she is holding her hand and I wonder if she's imagine it to be Gale's. It's obvious for me to see she has feelings for my son and maybe she's beginning to discover them herself. Because her eyes don't show happiness but jealousy.

"Mum," Rory says quietly and I look up at him, he's staring at me like I've lost my mind. I'm smiling. And he's too young to realise why I'm smiling. I look up at Ivanna and she's smiling because she feels it too: hope.

"Yes of course, we've got to leave." And I stand with my heart feeling lighter than it did when I sat down. I know this feeling won't last because the games will start soon but I don't care because I'm going to hold on to this feeling for so much longer. My little boy is going to come home!

* * *

_So what did you think? Please Review the next chapter should be up soon :)_


	8. Hansel and Gretel

_Chapter 8 and we're back with Madge, I really find her hard to write, I find her a little forced. Anyway I'm happy with half of this chapter, the beginning until Madge and Gale talk i'm not overly happy with. From Madge and Gale's talk to the end I'm happy with. _

_Next chapters are going to be long ones, as they're going to start training :) I've already got loads of ideas for the training centre. So I'm looking forward to posting writing them. Okay that's enough of me rambling, enjoy and please review :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. _

* * *

Hansel and Gretel

The six of us walk into the elevator and with a polished nail Effie pushes the button and the elevator beings to rise.

"Each floor belongs to each District and with you being District 12 you get the best floor, the penthouse," she says in a sing song voice before turning towards Portia.

The elevator is the grandest thing I've ever seen, the whole thing is made out of thick crystal, the people on the ground are becoming smaller and smaller like little ants as we go higher. To my left I see Gale gripping tightly on to the railing, he's staring straight ahead and taking deep breaths. Is he afraid of heights? The doors to the elevator open and one by one we walk out following Effie into the Penthouse. I've heard rumours that Avox's are assigned to different Districts for the duration of the tributes stay in the Capitol. Mute and obedient they're like toys of the Capitol, they were once like us but after committing a Capitol deemed crime they've had their tongues sliced out. They're forced to serve the people of the Capitol for the rest of their lives. I turn away not wanting to look at the people in front of me.

Gale has frozen beside me and his face is a picture of horror. He's staring at the girl who is also staring at Gale, their expressions are one of shock. Do they know one another? I want to ask Gale this but I know that if he does know her he's best of not saying anything as it would only cause him more trouble. The female Avox turns away and heads into the kitchen to continue dinner.

"Madge darling your room is on the left, Gale dear your room is on the right. Dinner will be served shortly." With a smile she turns away and allows us to escape to our rooms. I close the door behind me and I strip out of my tribute uniform, folding it carefully I hang it on to the back of the chair and head into the bathroom where a relaxing shower calls out to me. Turning on the water I dip under the spray and relax away the stress from the day. The make-up from before runs down my face and I feel like the Capitol version of me is being washed away and I'm plain old Madge Undersee from the District 12 once more. For going the strawberry shampoo I grab hold of the banana one and wash my hair and then my body before finally stepping out, the warm air above acts like a huge hair dryer and my body and hair are quickly dried. Stepping into my room I walk naked over to the wardrobe. The clothes from this morning on the train are in this wardrobe and I grab hold of a shimmery blue top and a black skirt and quickly get dressed. Abandoning any make up I grab hold of a blue ribbon and fasten my hair in a simple ponytail. I leave my room and I'm last to the table, the only seat left is next to Gale.

Smiling at everyone in the room I relax into the chair and look at the selections of food on offer, piles of hamburgers, hot dogs, and fries, buffalo wings and chicken wings plated together, a bowl full of salad, spaghetti bolognaise, spicy chicken curry and broth all steaming in the centre of the table, jugs filled with gravy, salad dressing and baked beans mixed in with pots of sauces to dip. Just looking at the table I feel my mouth water. If I'm to die in a few days, I want to die knowing I've had a full stomach. I spoon some chicken curry on to my plate before grabbing a handful of fries and I begin to eat. To my right I catch Gale once more staring at the female Avox. I look over to the girl and frown, it's obvious to me that she's purposely avoiding Gale.

"A problem with the food boy," I hear Haymitch say and I see that I'm not the only one who's noticed Gale's fascination with the girl. Gale shakes his head and begins to shovel some of the Buffalo wings into his mouth, his face pulls some interesting faces as he tries the different foods. I'll be surprised if he's ever seen this much food all in one go.

"Did you see the look on Cressida's face, ha it was brilliant she was furious that her tributes where out shone." Effie says smugly, who is Cressida and why is Effie so happy about it? Guess it's some Capitol thing.

"Oh the recap is going to be on, everyone gather in the living room!" Effie chirps. Standing I follow Effie and take a seat in between her and Cinna. The TV spurs into life and one by one the chariots roll out, District one look stunning, District two look fierce but as we roll on to the screen I gasp, we look amazing! Instantly the crowd become louder, there cheering is insane and without a doubt we're the favourite of the crowd.

"Oh you two look amazing."

"That's all thanks to Cinna and Portia," I say, because it is, they're the ones that made the outfits, if it wasn't for their creativity we'd be wearing the basic Miner's costume and ignored.

"Then the moment of genius," says Haymitch and I watch as the cameras zone in on Gale and I, we stare at one another and then suddenly our arms are in the sky.

"Wow," it's surreal how amazing we look. Never have two tributes held hands and I suddenly feel emotional. The hand holding isn't a sign of District verses Capitol it's about Seam and Town uniting together. It shows me that even though they've tried to diverse our District into two separate sections, we're still one District.

The crowds in the centre scream even louder and it's weird to see myself on the TV screen, the TV version of me looks at the screens around and now I'm watching myself stare back at me. The flames around us look so real it's hard to imagine they were fake.

"This year things are going to be very different," Haymitch says and I wonder what he means by that, his eyes focus on Gale and then on to me. Does he mean he's actually going to help us? Before I have time to ask Presidents Snow begins his speech. The cameras zoom into his face before panning on to the tributes, my eyes instantly look towards us, and we're just amazing. The chariots roll away and the screen then turns black.

"District 12 aren't going down without a fight," I say and Effie claps nodding beside me.

"District 12 have never had such a good show. Your all anybody is going to talk about tomorrow."

"Which means you two, your scores and interviews need to match your entrance. Tomorrow you'll be entering the training centre for the first time. This will be the first time you meet all the other tributes, you'll have three days to learn everything you need to survive. There are 26 stations ranging from weapons to survival, do not miss one of these stations. Tomorrow when you go down I want the two of you to stick together, show each other your strengths and help one another to learn new things."

I don't have any strengths that would help Gale in the games, I've only ever thrown a knife once and that was on the train. I can run fast but you can't teach someone to run fast it's just one of those things. Gale can show me so many things, he knows how to hunt, shoot a bow and arrow, skin animals, he probably knows what plants you can and can't eat. How does Haymitch expect me to get a good score in the games?

"Off to bed the both of you, training starts at 10 and you need to eat breakfast before then." Says Effie.

I bid everyone goodnight and head to my room, closing the door behind me I rummage in the draws for something suitable to sleep in. Finally I see a pair of pyjamas and I quickly get changed. Brushing my hair I look into the mirror and I can already see the stress lines forming under my eyes. We haven't even entered the arena and I already feel like I'm going to die. I hear the door to Gale's room shut and I sigh. I sit on the bed and look up to the ceiling. I can feel the anger building in my stomach. The Capitol can afford fancy chandeliers, fake fire and crystal elevators while people in District 12 are starving or freezing to death. How can one place be so wealthy when another is on the brink of death because they have nothing, I always knew the divide between Town and Seam was large but the divide between Districts and Capitol is so large that you can't even see the where the divide begins.

Climbing off my bed I open the door and sneak out, Haymitch is at the bar and I sneak over to Gale's room knocking gently on the door I listen to the movement on the other side. Footsteps move closer and I step back watching carefully so they don't see me. As soon as the door opens I sneak inside.

I shut the door behind me and I pause, oh my god Gale Hawthorne is stood in front of me topless. I can feel myself blush and I quickly turn away muttering an apology. God how will I sleep now with that image in my head.

"I told you they waxed my chest,"

Laughing I look up, "So your normally really hairy?" I grin wickedly at him and he looks at me in shock.

"Nope I usually have hair here," his hands run over the top of his chest, "and it runs down here," he's smirking at me, I can feel his eyes on me as I watch his hands run down his stomach. Great now I have the image of a scattered hair across the delectable torso of Gale Hawthorne to invade my mind. "I'm sure you didn't come in here to discuss body hair."

"I guess you're right… You gonna put a shirt on?" the smug basted just grins at me before pulling out the t-shirt from early and putting it back on. He climbs on to his bed and pats the spot beside me. Frowning I cautiously walk towards him, is this the Gale that Katniss ssees. I sit next to him and instantly smell the scent of pine, smoke and something that is uniquely him.

"Have you ever heard of the story Hansel and Gretel?" he frowns and shakes his head, if I'm honest I'd be surprised if he had, it's a story that the Capitol banished after the rebellion, it's a part of the dark days

"It's a children's story from the dark days, do you want to hear it?"

"Why not, we're going to die in a few days it's not like they're going to kill us before then,"

"Once upon a time there was a widowed woodcutter who had two children, a boy named Hansel and a girl named Gretel, one day the woodcutter met a beautiful woman who he later married but the land was facing a huge famine and the woman wanted to take Hansel and Gretel into the woods and leave them there because they ate too much, the Woodcutter was against the idea but he finally agreed to it. Little did they know that Hansel and Gretel had overheard the conversation. That night Hansel snuck out and gathered some white pebbles. The next morning the woman leads them into the woods, and Hansel drops the white pebbles behind him. She leaves them in the woods and disappears home. When the night fell and the moon shone in the sky the children followed their trail of pebbles back home. The woman was furious when she saw them and informed the Woodcutter that he was going to take them into the woods and leave them to die. That night Hansel went to collect more pebbles but the door was locked. The next morning he grabbed a slice of bread and dropped crumbs as they walked. Eventually their father left them and when the night fell they turned to follow the crumb trail but the birds had eaten the crumbs. Alone in the woods they wandered for a few days becoming hungrier and hungrier until they come upon this house. It was every child's dream. The cottage was made out of the gingerbread and cakes, the windows made from spun sugar. Tired and hungry they eat away at the roof before an old woman opens the door ushering them inside with promises of cooked food and a comfortable bed. Little did they know the old lady was an evil witch who wanted to eat them? She locks Hansel into a cage and forces Gretel to become a slave. Days go by and the old witch feeds Hansel with delicious food with the meaning of fattening him up but Hansel is clever and offers the witch an old chicken bone for the witch to feel, her blindness stops her from realising the truth. A few more weeks go by and in her fury she cries, 'be he fat or lean' she heats up the oven and in her greed she decides she'll eat Gretel as well. She tells Gretel to check the temperature of the fire but Gretel was clever and knew what the witch was planning. She tells the witch she doesn't know what she means and angrily the witch moves to the oven to check the heat, when she leans over Gretel pushes the witch into the fire and she begins to burn. Screaming in pain, Gretel releases Hansel from the cage and they grab jewels and money that are hidden in the vases and leave the cottage making their way home. Back home the Woodcutter's wife has died and the Woodcutter has been in despair over what he has done to his children, so he is delighted when he sees them again, healthy and fine. The trio live the rest of their lives comfortably from the riches money."

"That is a children's story?"

"It's a little gruesome I know, I had nightmares the first time I was told it but now I can't help but think it reminds me of our situation."

"How so?"

"Well the Woodcutter is our family, the evil woman is a Capitol escort and Hansel and Gretel are the reaped tributes. Hansel and Gretel are taken into the woods to die, we're taken to the Capitol to die. The old witch is the game makers, and house is the Capitol tower, in the house Hansel is fattened up and Gretel is a slave. In the Capitol tower we are fattened up with the food and forced to learn to fight. The oven is the games, we're we all go to die. The Game makers want us to die but we don't want to so we fight, Hansel and Gretel leave and take money and live comfortably for the rest of their lives, the Victor of the games is given money and luxury's and they're able to live comfortably for years. The only part that doesn't match is the witch dying and the game maker dying."

"Unless the witch then becomes the other tributes and for you to win you have to kill the final tribute?"

"That works, because our families feel guilty for letting us go but they are relieved to see us when we return home."

"You don't think the games were designed from that story?" I think about what he says, is it possible that the Hunger Games have all come from children stories from the dark days? My mother told me others, about princesses and princes falling in love and living happily ever after, a little man with a name you had to guess.

"I hope not," we sit in silence thinking over the story I had told, the connection it has to these games are scary.

"Madge,"

"Yeh?"

"You know only one of us can go home right," I nod, of course I know only one of us has a chance of going home, I know out of the two of us it's more likely him that'll be coming home.

"Yes, can I ask you of something?" He looks at me and nods. "Don't kill me," my voice is almost a whisper but he hears every word and he sucks in a breath.

"I won't," I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly in my own, his head turns to me and he looks into my eyes and I stare into those grey orbs and my breath catches in my throat, the emotion that he hides is filling from top to bottom and I can finally see behind the wall he's so carefully built.

"Thank you," he nods and he turns away the wall rebuilding in front of my eyes.

"Would you kill me?" he asks after a minute of silence. Our hands are still laced together and I'm scared to pull them apart. if I pull away then I'm alone and I'm scared to die, sitting here clutching his hand is keeping my nerves at bay because I'm not the only one who's scared.

"No, I don't think I could even if I tried to." Images of his siblings appear in front of me, tears streaming down their face and anger in their eyes as they stare up at me, I don't think I could live with myself knowing I'd killed Gale.

"Thanks,"

"What do you think those in 12 thought about the parade?"

"Think my mum would have had a fit when she saw me on fire," he says with a small chuckle. "Pose, she'd have loved looking at all the clothes and colours, and probably looking forward to seeing me on the stage. I don't know what Rory or Vick would think to be honest. Vick would be surprised to see me smiling and waving, he told me only last week that I was getting frown lines and I should smile more." His smile is the biggest I've ever seen, he's beaming with pride as he talks of his family. It's really quite cute. "Katniss and Prim will sit with them, I'm pretty sure Katniss would be shocked to see me smiling and waving probably say I'm turning Capitol on her, little Prim would just beam up at the screen. What about your family. What do you think they'll think of it?"

His question takes me back, whether it's because it's the most I've ever heard him say in one go or whether it's because he has such a huge support team back home and well, I don't. Other than my father, who else would miss me? Katniss would miss Gale a whole lot more, Peeta would miss me a little but he loves Katniss, has done nearly all his life. There is no one else.

"Mum probably doesn't even know, and my dad well he'll be worried but also relieved that we stand a good chance at getting sponsors."

"Why won't your mum know?" I shake my head, as tears begin to form in my eyes, its better if she doesn't know. If she knew I was in the games she'd probably kill herself. It's safer if she doesn't know.

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me." I smile in gratitude but he shrugs it off. "Why does Haymitch call you Maysilee?"

"I don't know, maybe I look like someone he knew," I hate lying to him, but I'm not ready to tell him about that part of me yet. I don't want him to think that Haymitch will favour me because Maysilee was my Aunt and that he's automatically going to keep me alive because he couldn't with her. I think Gale knows I'm lying to him, but he says nothing. I'm glad he doesn't try to force it out of me.

The clock on his table ticks over as the next hour dawns and finally I decide it's time for me to go to bed. We say goodnight and I turn to leave the room.

"Does this mean I can take my top off now?" his smirk is far too cheeky for someone so serious. Rolling my eyes I nod and he begins to remove his shirt as I open the door. I can hear him chuckling as I close the door and I shake my head. How did I get into this mess?

Once in bed I smile, it's a shame one of us is going to die in a week, I could get used to seeing a topless Gale Hawthorne every day.

XXX

"Up, up, up it's going to be a big big day." Ugh, go away I'm trying to sleep, I bury my head under the covers but the rapping on the door echoes through the room again.

"You've training to attend in two hours, up you get young lady," it's far too early for Effie's voice. Dragging my tired body into the bathroom I switch on the shower and sigh. I'm becoming a little too dependent on a morning shower I decide as I wash my hair.

Once clean I wrap my towel around my body and leave the bathroom, to the left of my wardrobe I see an outfit already hanging, a closer inspection tells me that this is going to be my outfit for training. Armless and tight I push the t-shirt over my head. The number 12 is placed perfectly on my stomach, pulling on the trousers I look in the mirror and decide on a black ribbon, I might as well try the dangerous girl look. Finally when I'm happy I pull on the boots and tie them quickly, I'm already dreading today I don't need to trip up because of a shoe lace.

"Well better late than never," Haymitch says as I sit beside Gale, rolling my eyes I grab a pastry and take a bite, the taste of peach and apricot erupt my taste buds and for one mere second it's just me and a bun.

"What's the plan?" Gale says leaning towards Haymitch, quickly giving him a once over I realise we're in the same outfit, looks like this is going to be a set pattern. The top shows off his muscles and I can't decide which I like better, him in this outfit or topless.

"I want the two of you to stick together today, work your way through the stations. At each station there'll be an expert, ask as many questions as you want they are there to help you. Whatever you do, don't show the careers your strengths." Okay so that's simple enough, learn everything, ask questions, and avoid careers. I can do that… I think. "Nobody knows everything, the careers greatest weakness is their arrogance, watch them and keep an eye on what they do and don't do. You may be able to see a weakness they don't know of." Gale and I share a glance and we nod, it's pretty good advice really. If you think you know everything you're more likely to slip up by being careless.

"Any particular spot to start?"

"The careers always go to the weapons first, they like to scare other tributes with their skills. I'd avoid weapons to start with, try survival. Madge your size is against you, your small and slim you'll need to learn as much on survival as you can if you don't get your hand on a weapon. Gale you're the same, your size is also against you, being tall and strong the careers are going to do one of two thing, kill you first to get you out of the way or leave you till the end when majority of the pack is dead, hoping by that point your weak or injured. Hope for the final one, you're going to need to learn how to combat fight or use a weapon, you'll have the power to throw a spear or wield a knife. Make sure you learn one of these as it may save your life. Madge something small will be good for you; knives, poisonous darts, or even archery. Your aim is good so I want you to focus on that. I want you to both spend a good time on two stations, the first knot making. The most over looked of all the stations, you never know when you're going to need a knot. The second station swimming, the games nearly always have water, you're from 12 you shouldn't know how to swim. Look at the year of Annie Cresta from four she won her games because she was the only one able to swim."

"Okay so swimming and knot making got it."

"Gale, the careers are going to try and collect you, it's up to you whether you want to join them."

"No!"

"Very well. One more thing, I want the two of you to learn to physically fight one another. Fighting someone with the same height is easier than fighting someone with a considerable height difference." We both nod, I guess it makes sense, Gale is one of the tallest tributes this year if I can learn a way to beat him it should help with the other two.

"Any more questions?" we both shake our heads. I'm still nervous but I feel more prepared than I did before. The training I realise shouldn't be something I'm scared of, it's like learning a new piano song, you've got to mess up before you can master it and I'm determined to master as much as I can because only 23 of us come out and it's going to be Gale or me.


End file.
